Never Enter The Mansion
by Lia Tsukino
Summary: Based off of Ao Oni and HetaOni. A house stands abandoned, about a three hours walk on foot. No one know who lived there or how long it has been abandoned. There have been reported rumours that it was haunted. Four unlikely heroes step closer, seeing the magnificent architecture of the building. But more are to come. What horrors await the Sailor Guardians deep inside?
1. The Mansion No One Should Enter A

**Chapter One A: The Mansion No One Should Enter**

A house stands abandoned, about a three hours walk on foot. No one know who lived there or how long it has been abandoned. There have been reported rumours that it was haunted. Four unlikely heroes step closer, seeing the magnificent architecture of the building. The white walls were stained with dirt from the garden close, the stained glass windows covered the four levels of the mansion, the wooden door hid the secrets inside the house, and the small cross against the top of the door.

"This is it!" Paused a girl with blonde hair that was pinned up to look like buns, "It's really here?"

"I thought it was just a rumour, I never thought that we would actually be standing here looking at it." The girl next to her replied, brushing her long black hair off from her shoulders.

"What a desolate feel!" Another girl said, fixing the red bow in her long blonde hair, "Not bad."

"I don't find it very interesting, though." The man added, fixing his green jacket.

"I don't either." The girl with the black hair paused, "Can't we just look at it from the outside and head back to town?"

"After all the trouble we took to get here?" The girl with the buns cried, "C'mon, let's go in for a little while!"

Mamoru sighed as he headed towards the door and opened it for them all. They all headed inside. The wallpaper was a color of brown with a mix of yellow. Usagi and Minako began looking at the different panels in the room they walked into. A staircase lead up to the second floor on the right. Rei and Mamoru glanced at each other.

"It's cleaner here then I thought." Said Usagi, glancing at the others.

"H-hey, could we get going now?" Mamoru asked, feeling a chill run up his spine.

"What's the matter? Is our brave Tuxedo Mask afraid of a wittle ghost?" Minako laughed.

"N . . . No." He replied, looking frightfully pale.

A crash felled the air in the room. It sounded like something had shattered. Mamoru jumped. Usagi and Minako glanced towards where the sound happened.

"W-we should get going!" Mamoru paused, "This place is dangerous."

"Don't be silly, Mamoru. I don't feel any supernatural presences here." Rei paused, "Where is your common sense?"

She slowly began walking towards the right, where the crash happened. Usagi, Mamoru, and Minako watched her as she left.

"Be careful, Mars!" Minako called.

"I will. I'm just going to see what fell." She paused, still walking, "I'll be right back."

Rei glanced at a door that she came at.

"Maybe this is the room where the sound came from?"

She twisted the handle, but it didn't open.

"Must be locked."

She headed towards the kitchen.

"This would make a lot of sense." She began to look for what fell.

She noticed another door in the kitchen.

"Let's not waste time." She said to herself, "It's probably locked anyway."

She glanced at the bamboo wooden flooring on the floor, noticing different shards of glass. She followed the shards of glass to find a broken plate.

"Ah, this is what fell." She examined it, "I better be careful around it."

She sighed as she began walking back towards the room where she thought the others were.

"What?!" She walked closer, "Did they leave?"

She sighed and slapped her forehead.

"How regrettable."

She headed towards the front door to see if they had left. It wouldn't open.

"The door is locked?!" She paused, "Does this mean they are still in here?"


	2. The Mansion No One Should Enter B

**Chapter One B: The Mansion No One Should Enter**

She didn't understand what was going on. She could feel a negative energy close by and a nervous energy that she knew all too well; it belonged to Mamoru. She had to find him as soon as possible, she couldn't afford to lose any of her friends that came with her. She turned her head and noticed a tall grey monster walking passed her; she went into a pose, ready to transform, but it didn't seem to notice her presence. The thing left as it came. Rei was so confused and unsure what to think of what that thing could be.

"_What the hell was that thing?" She paused, "An alien?" _

She shook her head and got her mind off of it.

"_I have to find the others soon." _

She followed the staircase that lead up to the second floor. She began investigating, noticing that most of the doors were locked except for one towards the right. She noticed a drawing; it looked like a map of the inside of this house, she took it off the wall and placed it in her pocket for future reference. She then headed inside the unlocked room and noticed a cane on the bed. She picked it up.

"_There's no doubt about it . . ." She paused, "This is Tuxedo Mask's cane. I should transform and find him first."_

"Mars Eternal Power, Make-Up!" She yelled as she began to transform.

After she transformed she had a hold of Mamoru's cane and headed out of the room, noticing that the door acrossed from the room she was in was standing open. She headed inside, noticing a curtain in the far right corner in the room. She hesitated towards it. She began to fold the curtain open, noticing that someone was inside.

"Mamoru!" She exclaimed.

He glanced up at her, he was trembling in fear, and was in complete shock. Rei knew that he probably saw the thing as well.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked.

He didn't answer her question. She placed his cane down on the ground and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get you some water." She paused, "You just stay here and calm down."

Mamoru gave a small nod of his head as she headed off. She headed down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. She grabbed a cup that she found on the counter, next to the sink; she turned the faucet on, but no water came out.

"_Great, no running water." She sighed. _

She then walked to an area where she thought she saw a working bathroom on the first floor. She opened the door and headed inside. The white walls looked like they had been painted over-and-over again. She headed to the sink and turned the faucet on. Water filled up the glass. She sighed in relief and headed back to the second floor give the water to Mamoru. When she had gotten back to that room, she noticed that there was a metal door where the curtain was supposed to be. She was confused again and walked up to the door; she knocked on the door.

"Mamoru?" She asked, the sound of questioning was in her voice, "I brought you some water."

The door opened and Mamoru stood there. She handed him the glass of water.

"I had to use water from the bathroom sink since the kitchen faucet doesn't work."

He gulped the water slowly. He felt calmer and glanced at her.

"Do you know where the others went too?" She asked.

"No." He replied, "When you went to check on whatever fell, a tall grey monster came after us . . . Minako and I were separated from Usako. Minako told me to go hide . . . I think she went to go find Usako."

"I see." Rei sighed, "I saw that thing as well. Any idea what it could be?"

"No clue." He paused, "Did you see the key hiding under the desk in this room?"

"No, I didn't." She answered and began looking around, noticing the key under the desk and picked it up.

"I don't know what it unlocks, but I know you can find it." He grinned.

"You're not gonna come with me?" Asked Rei, raising an eyebrow.

"I better stay here just in case Minako or Usako come back." He answered with a slight chuckle.

"True." She paused, "Oh, I found your cane in the room acrossed from here."

"Is that so?" He asked.

Rei handed him his black cane.

"If that thing attacks, you have a weapon besides your roses." She giggled, joyfully.

"Oh, haha." He rolled his eyes.

"I better head out, I will see where this key goes . . ." Rei stopped, "And see if I can find Minako and Usagi. Hopefully I can find both of them."

"Alright, be safe."


	3. The Mansion No One Should Enter C

**Chapter One C: The Mansion No One Should Enter **

Rei had walked out of the room and held the key in her hand. She began to think where she could use this key. She began to remember the rooms on both floors that she remembered were locked and tried each of them on the second floor, but the key didn't fit in any of them. She began thinking before she headed down to the first floor. She remembered the locked door close to the kitchen and headed towards that area of the mansion. She stopped in front of the door and placed the key inside; the door unlocked and she headed inside. It lead to a library full of books.

"_Mercury would love this place." She sighed, before she noticed the grey monster walking in the room, "Great, I gotta be really careful now." _

She slowly began walking around. It seemed like the monster had kept his distance from her as she headed to the bookshelf to read a page from a book. She noticed the handwriting looked familiar, but thought nothing of it. She placed the book back on the shelf and headed towards the door. She heard footsteps behind her.

"_It's following me, I have to get out of here!" _

She opened the door as she ran out out of the room, she could hear the thing running after her. She didn't know where to hide, she opened the door leading to the bathroom, she slammed the door shut and locked it. She stayed quiet and waited for the the sound of the thing to die down. She waited inside that bathroom for five minutes, she slowly unlocked the door and began to open the door slowly. She glanced from the left and from the right, just incase the thing was waiting for her to leave. Nothing was there. She sighed in relief and headed to the second floor where she ran into Minako.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Minako grabbed her chain belt and went to attack Rei; when she had noticed it was Rei she wrapped the belt around her waist, "Oh, Rei! I'm glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you safe as well, Minako." She paused, "You're the second person I have found."

"Yeah, I was gonna find Mamoru because I lost sight of Usagi somewhere." She giggled nervously.

"Where did you see her last?" Asked Rei.

"On the third floor, I will go with you when we go tell Mamoru where we are and that we are okay."

"Alright, sounds good." Rei replied as they headed to the room where Mamoru was.

The steel metal door was closed, there was a sound of a drill coming from inside the room. Rei walked up to the door and knocked.

"Mamoru, I've returned." She paused, "I found Minako."

"Oh, I'll be there in a minute." He replied.

Rei and Minako stood there confused about what he could be doing in there.

"What are you even doing, Mamoru?" Asked Minako.

"Oh, I'll tell you later." He said as he opened the door, "Where's Usako?"

"We are gonna go as a group to go and find her." Rei answered.

"I lost sight of her somewhere on the third floor, we should go together." Minako added.

"I agree, let's hurry." Mamoru said as he shuts the steel door behind him.

"Hopefully we won't run into that thing." Minako shivered.

"Hopefully Usagi's okay." Rei nodded in agreement as they headed to the third floor.

When they had gotten to the third floor, Rei began looking through the doors, two of them were locked, but the rest were unlocked. Minako and Mamoru headed inside to one room noticing something in the corner.

"We are gonna start looking in this room seeing if we can find a way out." Minako said.

"Alright, I will head into this room to see if I can find Usagi." Rei replied, "I'll come back here when I find her."

"Be careful, Mars." Mamoru said.

"I will, you guys be careful as well." Rei nodded as she headed into the other room.

It was white room, with a black grand piano in the center of it. Rei sighed a little as she began to look for clues. She heard someone enter the room.

"Rei?" A familiar voice asked.

She glanced at the person. It was who she was hoping it would be.

"Thank god!" Rei sighed in relief.

"Where are the others?" Asked Usagi, brushing her hair from her shoulders.

"In the room acrossed from here . . . Didn't you see them?"

"There's a small library through those doors behind me that I have been hiding in."

"At least you're unharmed."

"Are you doing alright?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, we should head to the other two and see how we can get out of here." Rei replied.

Usagi nodded as she followed Rei to the other room. Both of them didn't realise that the thing was inside that room. Minako and Mamoru had been fighting it.

"Dammit!" Minako hissed in pain, grabbing a hold of her bleeding arm.

"Usako!" Yelled Mamoru.

"Mamo!" Usagi screamed back.

"Rei, take Usagi and get out of here!" Ordered Minako.

"We are sailor guardians, we don't leave our comrades." Rei paused, "We are staying to help you."

"Don't be stupid!" Mamoru paused, "Venus and I have this, just get the hell out of here!"

Usagi shook her head.

"We aren't leaving you guys, we are here to help!" Usagi said as she began fighting.

Rei came in as well. The grey monster attacked all of them.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" It's sickly voice hissed

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

The grey monster turned to Usagi and was ready to attack before it fell in defeat and began fading away. Mamoru ran up to Usagi and hugged her.

"You idiot!" He paused, "But, thank you for your help."

"We are fight together as one, don't we?" Giggled Usagi.

"I guess you're right." Minako said, standing next to Rei.

"We should head to the second floor and find a room to hide in for the night." She paused, "Tomorrow's game plan will be to look for a way out."

"I agree, let's go." Minako answered as they all headed back down to the second floor.


	4. The Mansion No One Should Enter D

**Chapter One D: The Mansion No One Should Enter**

In a safe room they had found on the second floor, they were ready to turn in for the night. They were sitting around the fireplace and were talking about what their game plan was for the next day. Rei had joined them shortly after locking the door behind her as she came back with some food from the kitchen. Usagi had leaned her head against Mamoru's shoulder, completely exhausted, and worn out. Minako yawned here and there, but was still surprisingly awake, she had helped Rei bring in the food and set it on the table in the middle of the room. Soon, Mamoru and Usagi joined them.

"So, tomorrow we'll look for a way out." Usagi started.

"And when we do find a way out," Paused Minako, "We should contact the others saying that we are safe and heading back to town."

"I agree with that plan." Rei nodded.

They all started to pig out on the food that Rei had found in the kitchen.

"Another thing that we should talk about." She began as she took a bit from the carrot stick in her hand, "We need to figure out what that thing is and what it wants."

Usagi all the sudden became silent.

"Every time we face it, it goes after Usako." Mamoru paused, "Why is that?"

"I wish I knew the answer, Mamoru." Rei replied.

Minako turned to look at Usagi. Usagi had been looking at her hands, hearing the conversation, but she was trying hard to not burst out in tears.

"Usagi?" Minako asked, worriedly.

"Huh?" Usagi answered with a question as she glanced up to see Minako.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Just really tired." Replied Usagi with a small smile.

Rei and Mamoru nodded in agreement.

"Wait, shouldn't someone stay up for watch just in case that thing tries to break down the door?" Asked Minako.

"Good thinking, Mina." Mamoru paused, "Who would like to stay up?"

No one volunteered for the position. Mamoru sighed and gave up.

"I have some straws here." Rei paused, "How about the person with the shortest straw gets to take watch?"

"I like this idea!" Usagi giggled a little.

"Alright, Usagi's first." Rei said.

Usagi began playing with her fingers until she drew a straw from Rei's hand.

"Minako, you're up next." Rei turned to Minako.

Minako began thinking, not being able to see which was the smallest of the straws; she shrugged and picked a straw that was in the middle of the other straws.

"Mamoru." Rei glanced at him.

Mamoru began thinking on where he should draw. He didn't really care and pulled a straw out. Rei had grabbed a straw without any thought. She then placed the other straws down on the table and held hers out in front of her.

"Alright, let's now compare." She paused, "Place the straw you chose on the table."

She had placed her straw on the table. Mamoru hesitated a little, but ended up doing it. Usagi gracefully placed her straw down gently on the table as she turned to Minako with a brighter smile. Minako bit her lip a little before she placed hers down on the table.

"Let's see." Rei began examining the length of the straws; she noticed that Mamoru's was a little taller than hers, Usagi's straw was a little shorter than hers, she glanced at Minako's stick and noticed that it was the smallest one out of of all of them, "It looks like Minako will be taking the first watch."

"Okay, this is gonna be fun." Minako sighed a little, "You guys get some rest."

"Get us up if anything happens." Mamoru said as he headed to one of the three beds at the right corner of the room.

"Mamo, wait for me!" Usagi followed suit.

"Be safe, Venus." Rei patted Minako's shoulder.

"I will be." She paused, "Goodnight, Mars."

Rei nodded and headed to the beds and fell asleep when her head hit the pillow. After about ten minutes, Minako glanced at the three who were fast asleep.

"_Hehe, it's strange to be the one who has to stay up." She paused, "It's like a new achievement." _

Usagi turned to her right side, reaching her hand out for Mamoru's. He took a hold of her hand with his.

"_Awe, they are so cute." _

Soon there was a pounding sound coming from the door. It put Minako on edge, her heart was racing, sweat began to fall from her face, and she was nervous.

"_Oh no! It's that thing!" She paused, "How am I gonna stop it?" _

The pounding sound didn't stop. Minako turned to see the others; they were still asleep in their dream lands.

"_How can they still be asleep!? Can't they hear this!?"_

She stood up and slowly headed towards the door. She had to see what was causing the pounding sound.

"_Why am I going towards the door?!" _

She stopped at the door and unlocked it, hearing a small growling noise; she headed outside and saw the thing standing out there; but there was someone else standing there as well. She couldn't see who it was. The thing attacked the both of them and carried them away from the second floor.


	5. Supreme Thunder A

**Chapter Two: Supreme Thunder A**

The other Sailor Guardians stood outside the glorious mansion. Haruka Tenoh got a bad vibe all the sudden, Michiru had been standing close to her; she took a hold of her lover's hand gently; she brushed her sea blue hair away from her eyes with her other hand, Setsuna was ready to open the door for all of them to head inside, Makoto had been trying to get ahold of Rei; but nothing happened; she sighed to herself, and Ami had an eye out for anything.

"Anything from Sailor Mars?" Asked Ami, turning her head to face Mako.

"The only thing I have received was awhile ago." Answered Mako, trying to connect to a signal with her communicator.

"If she's here, does that mean the other three are with her?" Setsuna paused, "I mean, are Venus, King, and Sailor Moon still with Mars?"

"There's a possibility." Haruka began, "I don't understand why Minako said that this place is cool . . . I gotta bad feeling all the sudden."

"I sense something as well." Michiru added, "We should head inside and try to find them."

They all nodded in agreement.

"We should split up into two groups." Suggested Setsuna.

"That's a good idea." Mako replied.

"I guess I'll go with Setsuna." Ami paused and began thinking, "And you three in a group?"

Haruka, Michiru, and Mako nodded their heads in agreement. Mako had glanced at Haruka and then turned back to Ami.

"Let's go." Haruka nodded her head.

Setsuna shook her head in return and opened the door. When they all had entered inside the mansion, they noticed the cream colored walls.

"I guess we meet here when we have found everyone." Michiru suggested.

"Alright, I guess Ami and I will search the first floor and you guys search the second floor?" Setsuna questioned, trying to think of where to start looking.

The others nodded in agreement.

"And if anything happens, transform." Mako added to the plan.

They all agreed and headed their separate directions to begin looking. Haruka, Michiru, and Mako headed up the stairs to begin their search.

"Remember to check all the rooms." Haruka ordered, "I'll check the third floor."

"Be careful, Haruka." Michiru warned with a small smile.

"I'm gonna check this room over here." Mako said as Haruka left to the third floor.

Michiru gave a small nod. Mako headed towards the room where she smelt burnt wood; it was almost suffocating, she placed a hand to her nose and mouth, and headed deeper into the room. She noticed the fireplace and noticed some burnt wood.

"_That's strange, if this place was uninhabited for decades; why is there fresh burnt wood?" She asked herself. _

Mako crouched down as she noticed something inside covering some of the wood. She carefully reached into the fireplace and grabbed what felt like fabric. When she pulled it out she noticed the grey and red trim on the collar; her eyes widened, knowing who owned it.

"_This is Rei's school uniform!" She paused, "But why would they be in the fireplace?" _

She began to examine the uniform closer, she noticed a red sticky substance against the grey fabric.

"_And is this blood?" _

About five minutes pass by, Haruka and Michiru had walked into the room hand-in-hand.

"We couldn't find anything," Paused Michiru, "what about you?"

Mako turned to see them, handing them the half scorched school uniform with wide eyes. Haruka took ahold of it in her hands and began examining it, with Michiru looking over her shoulders.

"What is this?" Asked Haruka.

"It's Rei's school uniform, I found in in the fireplace." Mako began, stressing out thinking that Rei was severely hurt or worse, "And there's blood on it!"

"We have to find them soon." Michiru said, worriedly.

"And get out of here!" Haruka paused, stuffing the uniform in her bag, "Let's go see if Ami and Setsuna found anything. First, we should transform."

Mako nodded as Haruka offered her hand out to help her up. Mako took it without a second thought.

"Right." Mako and Michiru said in unison.

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Make Up!" They yelled at the sametime.

Haruka and Michiru nodded their heads and they all headed down to the first floor.

"I'll go see where they're at." Haruka said as she left Mako and Michiru standing next to the entrance.

"I don't understand what's going on here." Mako paused with a soft sigh, "The message I got from Rei; and we haven't even found anything."

"I understand, we just need to stay calm, and believe that we will find them." Michiru answered, with a small smile.

Mako lets out one final frustrated sigh before she nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess you're right, Michiru." She began to calm down a little.

Michiru's smile grew brighter. It was silent for a little while, then something charged at the two of them. Mako and Michiru were knocked to the ground. When Michiru looked up, she noticed the grey alien; it grabbed a hold of her arm tightly. Mako's eyes widened when she looked at the thing and noticed that it had a hold of Michiru. She stood up and began to fight it, trying hard to avoid hitting Michiru the best she could.

"Supreme Thunder!" She yelled.

The monster didn't seemed to be phased by Mako's attack. It continued to drag Michiru away. Mako continued to fight, but the monster vanished with Michiru clenched in his arms. Mako punched the wall that was close to her. From the bathroom, Haruka heard Mako's cry and came running back.

"Jupiter, you okay?" She asked, noticing that Mako was in complete shock before she began looking around for Michiru, "Where's Neptune?"

"What the hell was that thing?" Mako whispered to herself.

"What thing?!" Haruka asked, "Where's Michiru, Mako?!"

"A monster charged at us," Mako paused, looking Haruka dead in the eye, "and it took Neptune . . . I couldn't stop it."

Haruka balled up her fists and shook her head before hearing some rustling going on in the kitchen.

"We should report this to the other two, let's go!"

Haruka began running towards the kitchen, grabbing a hold of Mako's wrist as she passed.


	6. Supreme Thunder B

**Chapter Two: Supreme Thunder B: **

Ami and Setsuna were trying to fight the monster that had surprised them. Ami had tried her Bubble Spray to keep the monster at bay. Setsuna had tried hard to help Ami as much as she could. The monster had hissed at them and attacked.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE!"

Both Ami and Setsuna were knocked to the ground and were wounded.

"What is this thing?" Asked Setsuna, holding her arm.

"This must be what's haunting this place." Answered Ami, getting back on her feet, "This thing might be the reason why no one lives here."

"Now I believe in the rumors." Setsuna muttered under her breath as she stood up as well.

Haruka and Mako hand made it into the kitchen.

"Mercury!" Mako yelled.

"Pluto!" Haruka yelled after.

Haruka's grey blue eyes had made eye contact with the thing; it's black sunken eyes held the look of death and despair. It had turned to face her and was ready to attack.

"What the hell is this?" She mumbled.

"Nice of you two to show up, we're gonna need some help." Setsuna grinned.

"Let's go." Mako said as she placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka turned her focus towards Mako and nodded. She and Mako ran closer to Ami and Setsuna. She grabbed her space sword out.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The monster took the attack and was wounded severely; but did not fall. The four guardians' eyes widened, they were shocked, and didn't understand why it was still standing.

"We made a direct hit!" Screamed Haruka.

"And it's still standing!" Mako added.

The thing slowly began walking closer to them, with the look of revenge in his eye.

"This isn't good . . ." Setsuna began.

"Are we gonna die?" Finished Ami.

The monster stopped in front of them as was ready to attack.

"_Michiru, where are you when we need you?!" Haruka hissed. _

"Get away from my friends!" A voice screamed, "Fire Soul!"

The monster backed away, holding his burnt shoulder as he glared at Sailor Mars who stood before him. The other guardians looked up at her.

"Sailor Mars!" Exclaimed Setsuna.

"Rei!" Ami screamed.

"I'll take care of this." Rei began to focus her energy and power on defeating this monster, "Mars Snake Fire!"

The monster took the hit and began vanishing away. Haruka glanced at her and grinned. Rei took a small breath through the nose and exhaled through the mouth. She turned to see the other four.

"Rei, that was fantastic!" Ami's eyes were wide.

"Thank you, but why are you all here?" Asked Rei.

"We came to find you and the other three in your group." Answered Haruka, helping the other's up onto their feet.

"I see, well; I know where our two lovebirds are." Rei began before she was interrupted.

"Where's Minako?" Mako asked.

"I don't know." Rei answered with a frown, "She left the sure room in the middle of the night."

"Well, let's go to the other two and talk about where Venus and Neptune are before we do anymore exploring of this place." Suggested Haruka, rubbing her arm.

"I think that is what our plan is anyway." Rei replied.

"Alright, lead the way." Ami said.

Rei nodded her head as she lead the group up the stairs to the second floor to the fireplace room.


	7. Supreme Thunder C

**Chapter Two: Supreme Thunder C: **

Usagi and Mamoru were waiting for the Rei to return. They were worried that something bad happened to Minako. No signs of her anywhere they had access to, at least. Usagi bit her lower lip softly. Mamoru had placed his arm around her shoulders and tried to calm her down as much as possible. Soon, the door began to slowly open as Rei walked into the room; followed by the other four guardians she had found in the kitchen.

"Were you able to find anything, Rei?" Mamoru asked as he turned to look at her.

"No, but I brought friends!" She giggled a little.

Usagi turned her head to see the others in the room. Both her and Mamoru were both glad to see them, but were confused on why they would be here.

"Setsuna! Ami! Mako! Haruka!" Usagi cheered when she saw their faces, "When did you guys get here."

"About an hour ago." Answered Haruka, her thoughts were scattered.

"Nice to see you guys again." Mamoru greted.

"We have to talk about our new game plan." Rei announced.

Mamoru rose an eyebrow, he was confused, and he was trying to make sense of everything. They all headed to the small table; in the center of the room; and sat down. All except for Usagi, who didn't join the others and kept her eye on the fireplace.

"Both Neptune and Venus are missing." Paused Rei, brushing her hair away from her shoulders, "I found out that Neptune was missing from Jupiter and Uranus."

"Could it be possible whatever that thing is the one who took Minako?" Asks Mako, trying to figure things out.

"What we saw out in the hallway . . ." Mamoru stopped to take a deep breath in, "Yes."

"There was signs of a struggle." Rei paused, looking at the others, "I'm afraid we won't know the truth until we find Minako and Michiru."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Usagi was paying attention to the conversation, but was trying to figure things out as well. She clenched her fist tighter around a cold metal in her palm.

"Oh, Rei!" Mako began.

"Hmm?" She turned to see her.

"Why did I find your school uniform in the fireplace?" Asked Mako as Haruka grabbed it out of her bag, "You're not bleeding anywhere, right?"

Rei glanced at the red spots on the scorched school uniform.

"Um, that's fake stage blood . . ." Rei giggled, "I wanted to make a fool out of the thing and pretended to be wounded. When the thing left me alone, I quickly took it off and threw it into the fire."

"That makes a lot of sense." Sighed Mako.

"Back to the plan." Rei paused, getting back on topic, "We should at least break into teams to go investigate; I will stay on this floor and look around."

"Alright." Answered Mamoru.

"I would like to stay behind with Rei." Mako replied.

"I'll stay as well." Setsuna added.

"I guess Ami and I will investigate the third floor." Haruka said.

"Mamo and I will see where this key goes to." Answered Usagi, finally talking.

Rei smiled until she felt something breathe down her neck. She knew it was the thing, waiting just to kill them.

"Well everyone." She grinned, "Good luck."

Rei sparked some fire and attacked the monster. Setsuna and Mako stood up and began to help. Haruka and Ami booked it out of the room.

"Usagi, Mamoru! Go now!" Ordered Mako.

The two dart out of the room and down to the first floor.


	8. Inner and Outer GuardiansNotes A

**Chapter 3: Inner and Outer Guardians/Notes A: **

Mako, Setsuna, and Rei stood in a line in front of the thing. They were ready for anything. Mako's thunder rod came out of her tiara and was ready, Setsuna held her staff close and prepared herself for the battle, Rei placed her hands for her "Fire Soul" attack and nodded, and the thing looked at them with a blank stare and slowly began walking towards them.

"Ready?" Rei asked.

"Ready." Mako replied.

"I'm ready." Setsuna added.

"Alright." Paused Rei, "Let's go."

"Could you use your "Mars Snake Fire" again?" Setsuna questioned, wondering if it was even possible.

"Unfortunately, that was a one time thing." Rei answered, "Your lives were all in danger . . . and that was the time I could do that."

"That sucks." Mako sighed, "Anyway, let's just get this started."

Both Rei and Setsuna nodded their heads and the battle had begun. The thing had batted at them, trying to give them a good scare. But, the three Sailor Guardians had none of it; they weren't scared of him and fought back. Rei looked over at Setsuna who had a cut on her arm.

"You okay?!" She asked.

"I'm fine." Setsuna replied.

"It's time to bring in the fire." Mako replied.

Rei nodded her head and turned to the monster. He swiped his hand at them, knocking them to the ground.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" He hissed.

Rei brushed the attack off and stood back up, with Mako and Setsuna following her lead.

"Mars!" Rei paused, "Burning Snipper!"

The monster took the blow and sent an attack back.

"Jupiter!" Mako followed, "Oak Evolution!"

The monster took the attack and sent another one back that knocked the two Inner Guardians to the ground. Setsuna had glanced at the two of them as the monster attacked too; knocking her to the ground as well.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" He hissed again.

Mako held her bruised arm as she glared at the monster with her green eyes.

"This thing is starting to get on my nerves." She stated as she helped Rei to her feet and then Setsuna.

"Starting?" Rei asked.

"We should finish this soon." Setsuna answered, "Chronos Typhoon!"

The monster took the blow and was severely injured by the attack. Rei looked over at Mako and gave her a slight nod.

"Let's finish this, Jupiter." Rei said.

"Right." She answered.

"Fire Soul!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The monster was defeated and vanished.

"That was harder than expected." Rei paused with a sigh, "It's getting stronger."

"Was that your second time fighting that thing?" Asked Mako, looking at her.

"Fourth." She answered as Setsuna followed a small ticking sound.

"Oh, what happened the first two times?" Mako asked another question.

"The first time was in the library on the first floor when I was trying to look for some clues about this place." Paused Rei, "The second time was with Mamoru, Minako, and Usagi on the third floor."

Before Jupiter could reply to Mars, there was a shattering glass sound. Rei and Mako looked over at Setsuna and gave her a questionable look.

"Sorry, I heard a ticking sound and broke a clock." She answered.

"Oh, no worries." Mako replied as Rei grabbed onto her arm, she turned to see Rei lost in thought, "Rei? You okay?"

She didn't answer, she could see Usagi standing in front of a door with herself, Mamoru, and Minako in the room with her.

"_**I'm sorry there wasn't anything I could do to help you guys." Usagi's voice began to echo. **_

"_**We know you did your best." Minako replied. **_

"_**I'm afraid it wasn't enough." Usagi said, sadly. **_

"_What does Usagi mean?" Rei asked herself. _

"_**What do you mean, Usagi?" Rei asked. **_

"_**I couldn't stop it from its rampage." Usagi paused, "I might as well give it what it wants."**_

"_**You can't give it . . ." Began Mamoru. **_

_**The thing stood behind Usagi and slowly began to wrap it's arms around Usagi protectively. Usagi didn't seem to be frightened by it. The others were though. They had a horrified look deep within their eyes. **_

"_The thing!" Rei exclaimed, "What does it want? Why is it behind Usagi?" _

"_**Usagi!" Rei yelled. **_

"_**Sailor Moon!" Minako yelled as well.**_

"_**Usako!" Screamed Mamoru. **_

"_**I'm sorry, guys." Usagi paused, smiling at them, "You all should be able to escape this mansion." **_

_**The memory started to fade black. **_

"_Usagi!" Rei screamed. _

"_**Lost Sailor Moon." A voice stated. **_

"Sailor Mars!" Yelled Mako.

"Huh?" Rei snapped out of it.

"Are you okay?" Setsuna asked.

"I saw something . . . I don't know what happened." Rei paused, "It was like a memory."

"Do you want to sit down for a minute?" Asked Mako.

"No, we should probably see if the others have found anything." Rei answered.

"Okay." Mako stopped as Setsuna's communicator started going off, "Pluto, I think that's your communicator."

"Odd, I thought that there wasn't any reception here." She answered, "But, I'll answer it."

"She answered the beeping communicator on her wrist.

"Pluto here . . ." She began.

There was a small sound that came through before the line went dead.

"What the heck?" Rei began.

"What was that?" Setsuna asked.

"It sounded like a piano chord, didn't it?" Mako said.

"Yeah, it did." Rei paused, "We should keep that in mind and find the others."

"Let's go." Setsuna added as they left.


	9. Inner and Outer GuardiansNotes B

**Chapter 3: Inner and Outer Guardians/Note B: **

Mamoru and Usagi stood close to the staircase. Usagi glanced up at him and held up the key, he looked down at her and shrugged.

"Where do you think we should start?" He asked.

"I have a hunch on where it could be." She paused, "I gotta bad feeling about this area though."

"Don't worry, Usako." He began, "I'll protect you this time."

All she did was smile as a response. He took a hold of her hand and began walking. She followed suit.

"Lead the way." He said.

She nodded her head and began leading him down the small hallway towards a small area that reminded the both of them of the Hikawa Shrine. The Japanese style room was breathtaking. There were two locked doors on both the left and right sides of the room.

"Which way now?" Asked Mamoru.

Usagi began glancing around, the bad vibe was stronger when she looked at the door towards the right than the left. She bit her lower lip a little as she pointed towards the right door without hesitation.

"That way." She answered his question.

Mamoru nodded as he stepped in front of Usagi and began walking towards the locked door. She followed right behind him with the key in her hand. She began to unlock the door with Mamoru's hand on top of hers. Together they opened the door. Mamoru started to feel the dark presence inside. He looked at Usagi, knowing that she could sense the energy as well. She was trembling a little in fear.

"It's okay, I'm here." Whispered Mamoru.

Usagi stopped trembling after he said that. She looked at him as he smiled back at her. She then heard something fold open and looked over his shoulder.

"Run!" She yelled, dragging Mamoru with her down to the first floor bathroom; she slammed the door shut behind them.

"Usa . . ." Mamoru began before Usagi placed her finger to his lips.

"Shh!" She snapped, not trying to sound too rude.

They both stayed quiet and waited for the footsteps to go away. When they had stopped, Usagi headed towards the door and began to look for any signs of the thing. Mamoru followed her, not knowing why he was pulled away from that area. She sighed in relief and began to open the door slowly.

"Usako . . .?" Hesitated Mamoru.

"It's okay, the thing is gone now." Usagi answered, soundly strangely calm.

Mamoru though her actions were out of the ordinary; but brushed it off and followed after her. She walked towards the Japanese room and headed back to the room where the thing chased after them. Mamoru began looking around the room.

"What was that thing trying to hide?" He asked.

Usagi saw a small piece of paper in the closet. She picked it up, noticing the paper had a small green and red box drawn on it.

"I think it he was trying to hide this." Answered Usagi.

Mamoru took it from her hand and noticed the same thing she saw.

"A torn piece of paper?" He questioned.

"I don't know, we could try to find the other half."

"I think we should meet up with the others first."

Usagi nodded as her communicator went off.

"Your communicator!" Exclaimed Mamoru.

"But I thought we didn't get reception here!" She paused, "Maybe the others are calling . . . Minako!"

"Answer it!"

She nodded and answered her communicator.

"Sailor Moon."

There was a sound of a piano note and then the line went dead.

"A piano note?" She questioned.

"We should keep that in mind." He paused, "Let's go find the others."

"Lead on." Usagi said.


	10. Inner and Outer GuardiansNotes C

**Chapter 3: Inner and Outer Guardians/Notes C: **

Haruka and Ami had been standing in the piano room on the third floor. Haruka had been looking through the books on the shelves in the room and she felt a strong powerful energy coming from the other room. Ami had been standing near the piano; she noticed numbers were written on the keys in various colors; blue, red, green, and orange.

"Hey, Uranus." She began.

Haruka put down the book and came over to her.

"Did you find something?" She asked.

"Look." Ami pointed to the colorful numbers on the keys.

Haruka began examining the keys and rose one eyebrow in pure confusion.

"What about it?" She asked again.

"It must be for something . . . like a code . . ." Ami began thinking, "To a safe, maybe?"

"We'll talk about it when the others get here." Haruka answered, not worried about it, "I'm gonna see if I can find anything in the other room."

Ami nodded her head a little, barely paying attention to what Haruka had said. She was trying to figure out why were there numbers on the keys. Not to mention written in the colors of the Inner Sailor Guardians, the handwriting looked familiar as well, it resembled a lot to someone Ami knew; but she didn't think too much of it. The door began to open.

"Oh, you're back already?" Ami asked before she turned around; the door shut behind something, "Were you able to find anything?"

When she had turned around, she made eye contact with the grey monster. It had come from the room where Haruka had been looking in. Ami became worried for her friend. She froze where she stood and was trying hard to stay calm.

"_What am I gonna do?!" She asked, "Haruka!? What happened to her?!" _

She placed her hand on the piano and closed her eyes.

"_I'm the piano!" _

The monster didn't notice her, he was looking around the room. She peaked one eye open and noticed the thing's strange behavior.

"_I'm the piano! I'm the piano!" She kept chanting, "Be the piano! Be the piano!" _

The monster kept looking for her, but couldn't. Even though she was in plain sight, the monster had been fooled and gave up looking for her. As fast as he came in, he vanished in front of her. Ami was confused. She didn't know why the thing couldn't find her or even see her!

"Did it just . . .?"

Ami fell to her knees and passed out on the ground. Soon, Haruka came walking back into the room.

"I found nothing except a piece of paper." She said.

Ami didn't reply to her.

"Mercury?" Haruka asked right as she saw an unconscious Ami on the floor; she was instantly at Ami's side and tried to wake Ami up, "Mercury! Hey, wake up! This isn't the time to be sleeping!"

Ami still didn't wake up to Haruka's calls.

"Wake up!"

Haruka even tried slapping Ami's cheeks. It didn't work. She sighed and saw some water on the ground next to her.

"Wake up!"

She splashed some water on Ami's face. Sailor Mercury woke up instantly from the water. She looked at Haruka.

"Are you okay?" Asked Haruka.

"You didn't see it?" Ami asked.

"See what?"

"The thing came in here and vanished!"

"Here." Haruka sighed as she helped Ami up onto her feet.

"Thanks." Ami said.

Haruka nodded her head as her communicator began beeping.

"Your communicator . . ." Began Ami.

"But, I thought . . ." Haruka paused as she noticed the symbol that showed up; she gasped with widened eyes as she answered it, "Michiru!"

Except it wasn't Sailor Neptune on the other line. There was the sound of a piano chord before the line went dead. Haruka looked at Ami as she ended the call from her end. They were both confused.

"A piano?" Ami asked.

"It came up as Michiru." Haruka clenched her fist.

"We should report this to the others." Ami said as the door opened.

"Looks like they found us first." Answered Haruka as the other guardians came into the room.


	11. Memories A

**Chapter Four: Memories A: **

They all met in the piano room. Ami had calmed down from her episode, Haruka had been standing next to Setsuna, Mako had been standing next to Rei, Rei had been looking from Mamoru to Usagi, Mamoru had been holding onto Usagi's hand, and Usagi was holding the small piece of paper. They were talking about what discoveries they found and what had happened.

"After Mako, Setsuna, and I defeated the monster; Setsuna broke a clock." Rei paused, "After she did that, I spaced out . . . and had what I think to be a memory."

"A memory?" Usagi asked.

"It was in this house; I was with you, Mamoru, and Minako." She stopped again, looking at her friend worriedly, "You're not hurt anywhere are you, Usagi?"

"Not that I know of, why?" Usagi asked, confused at what Rei had said.

"Just curious." Rei answered.

"So, you mean to say is that if we break clocks, we will find a way to get out of here?" Question Haruka.

"Its a possibility that we could." Rei replied.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Mako heard some clicking noises inside the room.

"Another clock?" Setsuna asked.

"Let's find it." Mako said as her and Setsuna began to scout the room to find the ticking clock.

"Haruka, we will find Michiru and get out of here with the rest of our group." Paused Rei, "Just like we came in here."

"Rei, you didn't come here with us." Haruka said.

"Yeah, I did."

"No, you came here with Minako, Mamoru and I." Usagi said..

"What's going on?" Rei asked.

_**Rei, Haruka, Usagi, and Michiru came up to the front doors of the glorious mansion. **_

"_**So, this is it . . ." Haruka began. **_

"_**This is the mansion that Venus told us about." Michiru finished her lover's sentience. **_

"_**It's so beautiful!" Usagi cheered. **_

"_**Let's head back." Rei paused, "I don't have a good feeling about this place." **_

"_This memory!" Rei paused, it wasn't right, "No, this memory isn't right. I didn't come here with Haruka and Michiru." _

_**Ami, Mako, Mamoru, and Rei stood outside the devastating mansion, they didn't look happy to be standing there. **_

"_**So, this is where Sailor Moon, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are?" Asked Mako. **_

"_**Inside somewhere." Ami replied.**_

"_**Have you been able to track their communicators, Mercury?" Mamoru asked. **_

"_**There isn't any reception." She answered his question. **_

"_**We should head inside and try to find them." Rei said, opening the door. **_

"_This memory isn't correct either! What's going on here?!" She asked herself._

_**A house stands abandoned, about a three hours walk on foot. No one know who lived there or how long it has been abandoned. There have been reported rumours that it was haunted. Four unlikely heroes step closer, seeing the magnificent architecture of the building. The white walls were stained with dirt from the garden close, the stained glass windows covered the four levels of the mansion, the wooden door hid the secrets inside the house, and the small cross against the top of the door.**_

_**"This is it!" Paused a girl with blonde hair that was pinned up to look like buns, "It's really here?"**_

_**"I thought it was just a rumour, I never thought that we would actually be standing here looking at it." The girl next to her replied, brushing her long black hair off from her shoulders.**_

_**"What a desolate feel!" Another girl said, fixing the red bow in her long blonde hair, **_

_**"Not bad."**_

_**"I don't find it very interesting, though." The man added, fixing his green jacket.**_

_**"I don't either." The girl with the black hair paused, "Can't we just look at it from the outside and head back to town?"**_

_**"After all the trouble we took to get here?" The girl with the buns cried, "C'mon, let's go in for a little while!"**_

"_This is the memory!" Rei said. _

Rei had gotten her memories back in order of which ones were right and wrong. Mako had found the clock at the time Rei started to have the false memories. She had to tell them about it.

"Some of the memories we have are lies." Rei answered.

"Well, that explains a lot." Haruka sighed.

"I didn't see a memory." Mamoru scratched his arm.

"Usagi, what is that in your hand?" Ami asked, noticing her friend was clenching onto something.

"Oh!" Usagi loosened her grip on the paper and passed it to her, "Mamo and I found it on the first floor, the other half seems to be missing from it though."

Ami took a look at the green and red box drawn on it.

"Haruka, didn't you find something that had a blue and orange box drawn on what looked like to be paper?" Asked Ami.

"Yeah, here." Haruka answered handing Ami the other half of the paper.


	12. Memories B

**Chapter 4: Memories B: **

Ami put the two pages together and began examining the boxes before she examined the numbers on the piano keys. She remembered the piano chord that Haruka had received and began thinking if it had anything to do with the numbers on the keys.

"Just a question, did any of you receive a strange message on your communicators that sounded like a piano chord?" She asked.

"Yes, I was about to ask the same question." Setsuna answered.

"Yeah, it came up as Venus so I answered it in a rush." Usagi replied.

"The same thing happened to me; except the symbol came up as Neptune's." Haruka said.

"That's three then, someone is bound to have the fourth one." Ami said.

Right as she said that, Mamoru's communicator began beeping.

"You really gotta stop doing that, Ami." Mako replied.

"I'm gonna answer it." Mamoru paused, "Hello?"

The sound of a piano chord came through the line before he hung up.

"Alright, tell me what they were and we can see where these numbers fit." Ami paused, "Setsuna?"

"The note I heard was Fa." She answered.

"Usagi?" Ami asked again.

Usagi spaced out and wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Princess!" Haruka yelled.

"What?" Usagi snapped out of it.

"What chord did you hear?" Ami asked, patiently.

"The note I heard was So." She answered.

"Haruka?"

"The note I heard was La." She replied.

"Mamoru?" Ami asked.

"I heard Ti." He answered.

Ami looked back at the keys. She began to figure out which keys were the chords they heard.

"Looks like Fa is a green eight." Ami announced.

"Alright, green eight." Mako repeated.

"So is a red four."

"Red four." Usagi kept saying to remind herself.

"La is an orange five."

"Orange five." Haruka began to write it on her palm so she wouldn't forget.

"And Ti is a blue one." Ami finished.

"Blue one." Mamoru said.

"So the order is 8451?" Mako asked.

"No, we have to put the numbers in the right colored boxes on the papers." Ami paused as Mamoru handed her a pen, "First we have blue."

"One." Mamoru answered.

"Alright." Ami wrote it down, "Orange?"

"Five." Answered Haruka.

"Red." Ami wrote the number down on the paper.

"Four." Usagi replied.

"Green." Ami said.

"Eight." Setsuna answered.

Ami finished writing the numbers down before she passed Mamoru his pen back.

"Now we should find where ever this code goes too." Ami said.

"There's a safe behind the door inside the kitchen." Mamoru paused, "Usagi and I found it on after we ran into Rei's group."

"Alright, let's go there now." Rei said as the group started to head out.

Usagi stopped as the door slowly shuts behind Haruka. She began to giggle a little to herself as she looked at the black grand piano. She sighed and stopped laughing. She then turned her attention to the door.

"They solved it, after all . . ." She began, "I thought I'd done everything right, but I guess it was no use. I knew I shouldn't have given them a hint."

She took a step back, placing her hand on her brooch.

"No, never mind that . . . I'm not making a mistake am I? I-I'm sure I'm doing the right thing." She pauses, "I'm not gonna regret this, right? Right."

She shook her head and her eyes widened.

"No, I'm not making a mistake . . . I'm not making a mistake at all!" She paused, thinking of her friends, "I wonder if Rei will get mad at me . . . I know Mamo will though. He wouldn't want to be my prince anymore!"

She sighed and looked at the door.

"We're almost there."


	13. The Hidden Room A

_**Chapter 5: The Hidden Room A**_

After figuring out what numbers on the keyboard meant, they all headed outside to the first floor. Haruka looked over at Rei and Mamoru before she had turned to Usagi; she noticed that something was troubling her, but didn't ask why. Mako, Ami, and Setsuna were standing next to each other, waiting for Mamoru to lead the way to the safe. Rei turned to look at Usagi; noticing the same thing Haruka did.

"Usagi?" She asked.

"Huh?" Replied Usagi. pretending to be out of it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired." She paused, "But that doesn't matter. We should hurry up and find Venus and Neptune as soon as possible."

"Okay, if you're sure." She turned to look at Mamoru, "Lead the way."

He nodded and began walking, with the others close behind him. Usagi being the slowest out of all of them. She had so many things on her mind; she felt like she was hurting her friends in a way that wasn't the Sailor Guardian way. She had given them a lot of hints and they were close to finding out where Minako and Michiru were being held out. Haruka kept glancing behind her. She could see the look on Sailor Moon's face; it was something she knew all too well, but thought nothing of it. Haruka sighed as she turned her head as they made it to the kitchen. Mamoru opened the door and pointed to the safe. Rei and Mako walked closer to the grey metal safe and began punching in the code.

"1548." Rei mumbled under her breath as the safe unlocked.

Mako opened the safe's door, she noticed there was only a key and a note.

"A key?" She took a hold of the cold metal in her hand as Rei took the note.

"There's a hidden room in the Japanese shrine looking room." Rei paused, "You will notice it will lead you to another room, take that door, it will lead you into a small room with a brown book case, there you'll find a clock. You might also run into that thing. Be safe guys, Venus and Neptune."

"They were able to leave a note before they were taken." Usagi's eyes widened, acting like her normal self.

Rei turned to look over at her, noticing the sudden change.

"Then let's follow what they asked." Rei replied.

Haruka gave a slight nod and followed after Rei as they headed towards the Japanese looking room. Mamoru stood close to Makoto who kept her eyes out just in case the monster came after them. Ami and Setsuna were standing next to each other noticed the breath taking color on the walls when they had stepped foot in the Japanese room. Usagi had been following behind them, a little slower than normal; but was right there; she had been thinking about a lot of things and didn't felt really conflicted on the situation that they were all in. Maybe it would be better if she came out and told them the truth. No, now wasn't the time for that, they had to find the Minako and Michiru before she told them anything. Rei found the door that Venus and Neptune mentioned in their last note; she unlocked the door and they all headed inside.


	14. The Hidden Room B

**Chapter 5: The Hidden Room B **

There it was, the bookcase! The sound in the room was the sound of a ticking clock. Haruka began following her ears, Makoto and Mamoru had followed right after to make sure they could help her move the item of furniture in order to get the clock, Ami stood close to Rei and they observed the three following the sound and working together, Setsuna had turned to face Usagi with those sad eyes, Usagi sat down in a chair that was next to the brown desk.

"Do you see it?" Asked Mamoru.

"Yeah, pull the bookcase forward." Haruka answered, brushing her hands off, "I should be able to reach it if you two do that."

The two nodded their heads and began pulling the bookcase away from where it stood. Makoto looked at Haruka who reached in and pulled it out just like that. Once Haruka had sat it down on the table, Rei had looked at each of her fellow Guardians and friends.

"Remember, what we see in these memories are lies." She paused, "Once you see it, don't continue to think about it."

The others gave a slight nod of her head as Mamoru prepared himself to break the ticking clock. He looked at everyone once more before he turned his dark blue eyes to stare at the clock.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" He yelled as his fist landed on the glass shattering the clock almost instantly.

Rei had braced herself for whatever memory she would experience.

_**Usagi had been traveling around the house, desperately trying to find her friends. She had been lost all hope that they would still be alive and it was her fault that they were gone from this world. She had not forgive herself for bringing them all here in the first place and now that thing was satisfied with all the blood and killing that it had done. And it was all thanks to Usagi Tsukino; the girl who all thought to be a crybaby, a bunhead, a failure, and very friendly towards ANYONE she met. But, that wasn't the case here. She had brought all of her loved ones to this place just to meet their demise. If only she had not told Minako about this place . . . but it was too late to take that back now. **_

_Rei had never seen such a sad look on Usagi's face before. This memory made her confused and very clueless. Why did Usagi look that way? Rei felt a dark and saddening feeling deep inside her own heart that she wanted to know what it was. This memory was something Rei couldn't stop thinking about. She wanted to ask Usagi so many questions; but had no idea how do come out and ask her. _

When the Guardians had finished their memories, they all looked at each other. Mamoru sighed a little; for he didn't experience having a random memory coming to his head. While the others had been off experiencing their memories, he was exploring the room; he ended up finding a map that had a big circle on it with the words "Venus" and "Neptune" written on the paper.

"That was strange." Paused Ami, "Like it was real . . . like it actually happened."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Ami." Makoto stopped, "I didn't even get to see much of what happened in mine."

"I didn't have a memory." Said Mamoru as he held the map in his hand, "So, while you guys were experiencing that; I found this."

Haruka looked at it when he had placed it on the table and the first thing she noticed were the words.

"This'll help us find them." Mamoru added on to what he was saying before.

The others had smiled and looked at the map. Usagi noticed that Rei was being quieter than usual.

"Rei?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Responded Rei.

"Are you okay?"

Rei didn't answer verbally. She gave Usagi a slight nod to answer the question she was asked. The others looked at each other as Mamoru picked up the map.

"We should follow this map and find the other two." Haruka paused, "And maybe we'll be able to make it out of here."

They were all in agreement to follow the map that Mamoru held clenched in his gloved hand. They made it out of the room. Rei still looked troubled from the memory and had been quiet as she followed the others.


	15. Finally A

**Chapter Six: Finally A**

With Mamoru leading the Sailor Guardians, things seemed to be a little bit better; except that Rei's mind was still focusing on what she saw in that memory. She had never seen Usagi so sad before; not even when they were battling Galaxia. Sailor Moon never gave up, never stopped believing that she would save her friends, and never stopped fighting. It was their job as the Sailor Guardians to protect her; but, it never ended up like that. It was Usagi who always risked her life to protect the ones she loved. Rei had never felt this much sadness before. Usagi turned her focus on her as they came to a room on the first floor that lead to the basement. The others went in. Rei and Usagi stood out for a few seconds.

"Are you sure you're okay, Rei?" Asked Usagi, worriedly, "You have been really quiet since we broke the last clock."

"I just don't know how to feel about the memory I saw." Answered Sailor Mars with a sad tone in her voice.

"Don't you remember what you said before we broke it?" Usagi paused, asking yet another question, "You said not to ponder more about the memories and just forget it right then!"

"But, I can't stop thinking about this one, Usagi!" Rei began, "It was one with you again and . . ."

"NO!" Screamed Usagi on top of her lungs.

"Usagi . . ." Rei just stood there in complete shock.

"No! Forget it! Forget it right now!" Growled Usagi, intensively, "These memories are false and you HAVE to forget!"

Usagi opened the door and went inside; the door slammed shut in Rei's face. Usagi's rage and anger was something Rei had never seen from her friend before. Rei placed her hand on the doorknob and looked very pale. Usagi's anger frightened her more than that thing itself.

"Usagi . . ." Rei sighed, heading inside the room.

Makoto stood inside the room and waited for Rei to enter before walking next to her. She had noticed Usagi stomping away as fast as she could. Makoto didn't have enough time to ask her friend what upsetted her. Sailor Jupiter was very confused and didn't understand what could have made Usagi so tense and intimidating.

"What made Usagi so angry? If you don't mind me asking." She asked her friend.

"She's angry that I haven't stopped thinking about the memory I got from the last clock that Mamoru broke." Answered Rei, still sounding depressed, "I don't know why Usagi would get like this . . . I mean, anger and rage doesn't fit her."

"I agree." Makoto paused, looking ahead, "But, tell me what you saw in your memory. Maybe it will help you if you talk with someone about it."

"I guess you're right." Rei sighed a little before looking at her hands, "It had something to do with Usagi . . . all I saw was Usagi! There were points when I seriously looking out of Usagi's eyes."

"What were you able to see when you were Usagi?" Makoto asked, anxiously.

"Blood." Replied Rei, "There was a lot of blood."

"Did you see anything else?"

"Yes, but I am not sure who it was or not."

"Who?" Jupiter asked, catching onto what Mars was saying.

"There was a body there . . . it was covered in blood." Rei answered, sounding scared, "And strands of pink hair!"

"Pink hair?"

"I believe the body that I saw was indeed . . ." Rei paused, stopping dead in her tracks, "Usagi Small Lady Serenity."


	16. Finally B

**Chapter Six: Finally B **

They were nearing the end of the basement. Mamoru had looked at the map again before glancing at the walls. He had a feeling that there was a door hidden behind the blinding white wallpaper.

"Check the walls for a door." He ordered.

They all nodded and began searching. Rei and Makoto stood next together and had been searching. Rei had began to calm down a little after talking things out with her friend. Usagi had stood close to the end corner of the room and pressed her ear against the wall; hearing a very faint scream.

"Mamo!" She called, "Right here!"

Both Mamoru and Haruka ran to the where she was standing. Sailor Uranus took her hand and began banging against the wallpaper and it made a hollow sound. She looked at Mamoru with her grey-green eyes and gave a slight nod. The others noticed as Haruka took her space sword and began cutting the wallpaper that surrounded the metal door. Usagi had backed up a little and just watched. It was clear to both Rei and Makoto that she was under a lot of stress and that her mind had so many things at once.

"There's the door." Haruka replied.

"Now we have more area to cover." Mamoru answered as he looked at the map again, "Alright, it looks like this door will lead us to a cell."

"Perhaps then we will find Minako and Michiru." Ami said.

They all nodded in agreement as Haruka opened the heavy steel door. Two doors, one on the left side of the room and the other on the right. The screaming that Usagi heard seemed to stop. Mamoru began glancing back and forth from each door. Haruka began thinking on which door to open first. Ami and Setsuna stood there, doing the same thing as Mamoru; as if the doors were going to speak to them. Makoto stood next to Rei; but had her eyes on Usagi, who was acting a little strange since they figured out the code from the piano room. There was something inside Sailor Jupiter to go ask Usagi why she was acting the way she was. But, she remained where she stood. Rei kept watching the heads of Ami, Setsuna, and Mamoru glancing from room-to-room.

"Can you guys stop that?!" She yelled, "You're making me dizzy!"

They stop and turned to look at her; at first they were kind of surprised that she screamed at them in the first place; but knew that she was right on having to stop.

"Why don't we just pick a door and find the other two before that thing shows itself?" She growled.

Makoto gave a slight bow to her; agreeing with Sailor Mars and headed to the door on the left. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Must be locked." She muttered out loud.

Mamoru headed to the right door and it opened.

"We should split into teams again." Setsuna paused, "Some of us to stay here and guard the door; and the others go with Mamoru to find a key or something."

"I'll stay with Setsuna." Answered Haruka.

"Then, I'll go with Mamoru." Rei added.

"I'll stay." Makoto replied.

"I guess Ami and Usako can also tag along with me and Rei." Answered Mamoru.

"Good idea." Setsuna said.

Usagi stood up from the ground and looked at Mamoru.

"We'll meet back here in an hour." He paused, "Unless we find something, then we'll come right back."

"Well then." Haruka looked at her friends, "Good luck. BREAK!"

…

Mamoru, Usagi, Ami, and Rei headed inside the room that was towards the right of the hall. Rei began walking ahead and noticed that it just lead to a cell.

"C'mon, let's see if something's in there." She said as the others followed her inside the cell.

Usagi stood close to Ami and noticed something laying on the floor.

"Do you see it?" Ami asked.

"The shiny object?" Usagi questioned, thinking that she was the only one who saw it.

Rei walked inside the cell with the others close behind her. Mamoru closed the cell door without thinking. Ami picked up the key and looked over as the wooden door opened. The thing ran in and noticed them inside the cell. Usagi and the thing made eye contact.

"It's that THING!" Cried Usagi.

It's dark eyes kept glancing at her, he liked his chaped grey lips, and gave a small growling sound. It scared Usagi more than anything else. Good thing Mamoru had shut the cell door. The thing couldn't enter in because the doors were locked on the side he was standing at. He made eye contact with Usagi once again before turning around and exited the room. Usagi began trembling. Ami had to hold onto her to keep her standing up straight. Mamoru kept glancing from the two of them with his dark blue eyes.

"We found the key." He began.

"Now, we can continue our search for Venus and Neptune." Ami finished.

"Good!" Answered Rei, "Let's meet up with the others."


	17. Finally C

**Chapter Six: Finally C: **

Haruka and the other two began looking around the room. She had heard some screaming coming from the other room where four of her friends were. Setsuna became worried about where the others are were and if they had found anything. Makoto sighed a little and sighed, hearing footsteps running towards the door on the right.

"I think they're coming back." She announced.

Haruka nodded as the door opened and the four came out. Ami held onto the key. They were pale; but, seemed to be okay. Mamoru looked at Rei who stood next to him; she was acting a little bit better. Usagi stood behind them, she had been thinking about a lot of different things. She had the master key in her pack pocket and didn't tell anyone.

"We found the key." Ami said, handing it to Setsuna.

She took it to the door on the left and unlocked it. She opened the door and looked inside.

"There's a black door towards the end of the hall." She said.

"Let's go." Haruka paused, "I can hear voices . . ."

"Voices?" Makoto asked.

"It's Venus and Neptune." She answered rubbing her arm.

"Then we're getting close." Usagi spoke, "We should use that key we wound to unlock the rest of the rooms down here."

"Very well." Mamoru replied, "Let's go."

…..

Behind the door, the guardians began looking for their friends. Behind a bookcase they found a dark tunnel that had a small bit of sunlight. Rei, Usagi, and Mamoru headed towards while the others waited for them. They reached the end of the tunnel and saw a rope ladder leading to a way out. They were relieved.

"Finally!" Cheered Usagi, "A way out!"

"It's good to see sunlight again." Mamoru added.

"We still have to find Minako and Michiru first." Replied Rei, "Let's meet up with the others and tell them about our discovery."

The two nodding in agreement and left the tunnel.


	18. Finally D

Chapter Six: Finally D:

Mamoru held onto the key as they headed with the others to the other door. Haruka noticed that the door was unlocked as they heard talking coming from that room.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Usagi.

"Yeah, I do." Paused Haruka, "It sounds like Venus and Neptune."

"Let's go." Setsuna replied.

Haruka pushed the door opened and began looking around. She noticed that there were bars covering most of the room.

"Neptune?!" She called out.

Minako and Michiru looked at each other and were relieved that they were safe.

"Uranus?" Michiru replied, "Is that you?"

"Thank the lord!" Haruka ran into the room with the others filing slowly in, she went up to the bars, "Michiru."

Usagi went to the other side of Haruka and opened the cell door.

"Minako!" She exclaimed.

"Usagi!" She smiled.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright." Rei sighed, "C'mon, let's get out of here!"

"Did you find a way out?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, there's also a clock that we have to break first before we leave." Answered Rei.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Minako asked, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Michiru looked at Haruka; she giggled a little while shaking her head.

"You have some blood on your face, dear."

Haruka grinned when Michiru called her 'dear'.

"We've ran into that thing several times." She paused, "And the only way to keep ourselves from getting killed was to fight against it."

"Let me clean it off, darling." Michiru said as she took her handkerchief and began whipping the blood off of Haruka's face.

"We better hurry before Steve shows his face again." Usagi announced.

"Steve?" Asked Mamoru.

"I thought it would be a great name for him." She answered.

"You and your nicknames, Serenity." Mumbled Mamoru.

"Usagi's right though." Makoto paused, "Let's go while we still have the chance."


	19. Tough Luck A

**Chapter 7: Touch Luck A: **

"We're all gonna head out, correct?" Rei asked.

"I think that's the plan at least." Haruka answered.

"First, let's break that clock." Michiru replied, holding onto Haruka's arm.

They all nodded and headed back to the room where they found the clock. Usagi closed her eyes; feeling like something bad was gonna happen. Rei took a hold of the clock.

"Anyone want the honors of breaking it?" She asked.

Sailor Venus walked up, she brushed her hair away from her face.

"I, the Goddess of Love, will do it." She said as half of the guardians rolled their eyes at the self-righteous comment, "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The clock shattered and the memories began. Rei moaned a lot when she received her memory.

"_This is . . ." She inhaled, "The exit!" _

_**That thing was standing there, blocking the exit; the rope ladder behind him was burning. Mamoru, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Haruka stood against it. Steve didn't seem to be phased by them. It turned to look at Haruka. She didn't like the look in it's eye at all. **_

"_**What are you looking at, big guy?" She asked, provoking it, "No bite with your bark?" **_

_**Steve growled angrily at her comment and was ready to attack. **_

"_**Space Sword . . .!" She began before she felt it's hand run her through her chest, "Bla . . . Michiru . . ."**_

"_**YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" **_

"_**HARUKA!" Michiru screamed on the top of her lungs right as Sailor Uranus fell backwards into her arms, "Uranus! Stay with me!" **_

"_**You shouldn't have provoked it!" Rei yelled, "Uranus, you idiot!"**_

"_**I'm glad that it was me rather than anyone else." **_

_**Usagi shook her head. This was too much. **_

"_**I can't let anyone else die for me anymore!" She yelled, standing up in front of Steve; blocking her friends, "Take me! You now have what you want!" **_

"'_You now have what you want'? What does Usagi mean?" Rei paused as the memory went black, "No, I can't lose any of my friends! There has to be a way!"_

_Another memory took place. Rei noticed that they were all there. _

"_Guys." _

"_**Who's ready to get out?" Asked Mamoru. **_

_**Everyone agreed. **_

"_**Then let's get going." He headed off with Haruka and Makoto close to him. **_

"_**I can't believe it; now we can escape!" Cheered Minako. **_

"_**But it seemed a little too easy." Setsuna began. **_

_**Then, there was sounds of screaming. Usagi and Michiru both tensed up; hearing the screams of their lovers. **_

"_**Uranus." **_

"_**Tuxedo Mask!" **_

_**They ran towards them. **_

"_**What's wrong?!" Minako asked. **_

"_**Setsuna's right, it did seem a little too easy." Ami replied. **_

"_**We have no time to lose." Setsuna said.**_

"_**Let's go." Rei ordered as they headed towards the others. **_

"_**It's Steve!" Usagi cried. **_

"_**There goes our exit." Makoto sighed. **_

"_**What can we do?" Mamoru asked, "It's much stronger than the last time."**_

_**Haruka looked back towards Michiru as they took a hold of each other's hand. **_

"_**I won't die today." She paused, "I refuse."**_

"_**We still have much to live for." Michiru smiled.**_

_**Usagi heard their words and smiled. **_

"_**Everyone, let's combine our powers and fight!" She yelled. **_

"_I know what we have to do now." Rei grinned, "Hopefully Mamoru's right about our memories and this doesn't come true; but, I have a bad feeling about this." _

**_~ Author's Note ~_**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I have been busy all summer. I was in a summer theatre show and now that it's done I have a little bit of free time. I will be starting college again soon, so, I will update when I can. But, thank you for reading and leaving reviews. You are all amazing and I thank all of you. 3 Stay amazing! **


	20. Tough Luck B

**Chapter 7: Tough Luck B**

"Who's ready to get out?" Asked Mamoru.

Everyone agreed.

"Then let's get going." He headed off with Haruka and Makoto close to him.

"I can't believe it; now we can escape!" Cheered Minako.

"But it seemed a little too easy." Setsuna began.

Then, there was sounds of screaming. Usagi and Michiru both tensed up; hearing the screams of their lovers.

"Uranus!"

"Tuxedo Mask!"

They ran towards them.

"What's wrong?!" Minako asked.

"_Oh no . . ." Rei thought to herself, "The memories are actually real?!" _

"Setsuna's right, it did seem a little too easy." Ami replied.

"We have no time to lose." Setsuna said.

"Let's go." Rei ordered as they headed towards the others.

"It's Steve!" Usagi cried.

"There goes our exit." Makoto sighed.

"What can we do?" Mamoru asked, "It's much stronger than the last time."

Haruka looked back towards Michiru as they took a hold of each other's hand.

"I won't die today." She paused, "I refuse."

"We still have much to live for." Michiru smiled.

Usagi heard their words and smiled.

"Then, let's combined our powers and stop him here!" Usagi began, "Are you all with me?"

Rei noticed as the others stood by Usagi. She looked at the burning ladder and gave a small sigh. It was worth a try.

"Let's take care of him." She answered.

Usagi turned her head to look at Rei, she gave her a small smile.

"Moon Eternal!" Usagi's body began glowing a shade of a clear/warm moonlight color.

"Earth Eternal!" Mamoru's body began glowing a clear white color.

"Mercury Eternal!" Ami's body started to glow a dark blue color.

"Jupiter Eternal!" Makoto cried, her body glowing a forest green color.

"Venus Eternal!" Minako yelled, her body turning a faint orange color.

"Mars Eternal!" Rei screamed, her body turning a bright shade of blood red.

"Pluto Eternal!" Setsuna's body began glowing a light shade of a dark purple and brown.

"Neptune Eternal!" Michiru yelled, holding onto Haruka's hand as her body began glowing the color of the sea.

"Uranus Eternal!" Haruka joined in, clenching onto Michiru's hand tightly as her body began shining a bright shade of yellow.

Steve narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out where to attack or who to attack first. His glance stopped when he noticed Uranus and Neptune holding hands; he hated it, but the look in Uranus' eyes was what caught his attention. Her dark blue eyes shined in the mix of light, her eyes shot daggers at him, and she wanted him dead. The thing sent a blast of dark energy towards Haruka.

"World Shaking!" She yelled, blocking the attack as much as she could.

"Uranus!" Yelled Neptune, trying to back up her lover.

"Uranus!" Usagi screamed, "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Haruka turned to look at Neptune with a small smile.

"Let's do this Neptune!" She yelled.

"Right!" She answered back as they both glared at Steve.

His grey skin began to crawl. He growled at them and sent an attack towards them; knocking Haruka to the ground.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" He hissed as Michiru helped her lover back to her feet.

Haruka's arm began bleeding, but she didn't seem to be phased by it.

"Space Turbulence!" Both Haruka and Michiru yelled, sending a strong attack at the monster.

"Everyone, hurry!" Haruka began, "Attack at the same time!"

"Sailor Planet Attack!" Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus yelled at the same time.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" Mamoru joined along.

"Deep Submerge!" Cried Michiru.

"Dead Scream!" Yelled Setsuna.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Screamed Haruka, turning towards Sailor Moon, "Princess, now!"

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" She yelled.

Steve sat up from the last attack and just let them defeat him; for now. Once he had vanished, they all looked at the ladder. Rei sighed going up to it.

"That was our only way to escape." She said.

"Well, I guess we go back to that room meeting room and figure out tomorrow's game plan." Makoto answered.

"Are you kidding?!" Minako began, "That thing probably trashed that place. There's not a safe room! We're dead!"

"Actually, there is one more room and I know that the thing doesn't know about." Mamoru began.

They all turned to look at the only man in their group, they were both confused and wanted to know where this room was.

"Follow me, and it will all make since." He said.

Rei shrugged and they followed right after him. He made his way out of the basement up to the second floor where Rei had found a steel door.


	21. Safe Room

**Chapter 8: Safe Room**

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Asked Usagi, tripping over something, "Ah!"

"Ow!" Cried Haruka.

"It's so dark," Minako began, "I can't see!"

"I know there's a lightswitch around here somewhere." Stated Mamoru.

"Did someone happen to pack a flashlight at least?" Makoto questioned.

"Found it!" Mamoru said, turning on the lights.

The room lit up like a Christmas tree, showing how big the room was. Wooden walls were beautiful against the cream/brown hard wood floors. A kitchen table was centered at the left side, a wall barricading a bedroom on the right, and a kitchen that was full of food on the top right hand side. There was also another thing of doors on the top left side. Usai had gotten off of Haruka and they both stood up. Haruka cleared her throat before Michiru gently took a hold of her arm.

"Mamoru, this is what you were doing?" Rei asked, breathlessly.

"Yes." He grinned, proud of his work.

"I'm speechless." Setsuna began, "It's just beautiful."

"Best thing in the mansion I've seen yet." Ami said.

"I'm glad you like it. Here, let me give you a tour." He paused, "Over there is the dining hall, up there is a bathroom with six stalls with showers, top right is our kitchen full of food that'll last us a while, and down here is the bedroom; sadly there's only eight beds. I can make another one if . . ."

"Michiru and I can share, we don't mind one bit." Haruka said, wrapping an arm around Michiru's waist.

"Okay." He paused, "I might make one more because something's telling me that we're gonna need it."

"I can't wait to do some cooking!" Makoto paused, "I might start on some dinner right now."

"I would like to be of assistance, if you don't mind." Michiru answered, "Can't let you have all the fun with the cooking."

Makoto grinned at her and gave a small nod.

"And we have reception in this room." Mamoru began, "Anyway, break until dinner I guess."

"I need to take a shower, I smell like soot and blood." Minako announced and went to the other room.

Haruka followed Michiru and Makoto to the kitchen to start on some dinner, Setsuna sat down at the table and waited patiently, Ami walked to look at the bedroom, Mamoru grinned at his work before turning to look at Usagi, Rei joined Setsuna and started talking. Usagi seemed to be out of it.

"What do you think, Usako?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah!" She fake smiled for him, "It looks absolutely stunning and breathtaking. Sorry, I'm a little out of it."

"I'm glad you think so."

Usagi gave a small nod before Mamoru turned back around and joined Rei and Setsuna at the table. She began looking around. She meant what she said, even though she has seen this room multiple times before. Each memory kept swarming in her mind, it made her at edge, and frightened.

"_Everyone looks so happy." She paused, "Maybe this time we can escape together." _

Ami came out of the bedroom and began looking at the small library in the back corner of the room.

"_I just hope I don't mess this up again." Usagi sighed. _

"Usagi, why the sad look?" Rei asked, "Why don't you come over here and join us?"

The blonde bunhead looked at her. Did her emotion seriously show on her face? Usagi brushed the thought away and went to sit with them at the table, not even thinking about the awful memories playing in her mind.

"Thanks, Rei." She said, with a bright smile on her face.


	22. Nightmare

**Chapter 9: Nightmare **

_**I held my wounded friend, my wounds were nothing compared to Rei. These crystal clear tears fell down my bruised cheeks. Today was supposed to be the day we all got out together. Rei coughed up some blood before she looked at the person she has called her friend for so long; me. **_

"_**You better run, Usagi." She told me weakly. **_

_**I shook my head, not wanting to leave them here to die because of my FOOLISH mistake. It was my fault that we are all in this mess and we made a promise that we said we wouldn't break. **_

"_**I'm not gonna run!" I cry, "That's all I ever do is run! I . . . I can't . . . I keep making mistakes and you guys shouldn't die for me! I . . . We promised that we all would escape here and never come back!"**_

"_**That is just part of being human, Usagi." Rei began whipping a few of my tears away as tears began fall from her beautiful violet purple eyes, "Sometimes promises have to be broken. We didn't know that thing would attack us again. It's our job to protect you, no matter the situation might be . . . that's a promise we made with Queen Serenity."**_

"_**Who's gonna protect you?!" I paused, "I want to help fight, I want to protect you guys. I'm not a princess anymore. I'm just me! I'm just Usagi Tsukino!"**_

"_**I understand that . . . just remember us." Rei answered, barely hanging onto life. **_

"_**Don't say that Rei!" I said, my tears began falling down my cheeks and other her face, "I . . ." **_

"_**I'm glad we were friends, Usagi . . ." The light was leaving her eyes, "Our adorable bunhead." **_

_**Rei's head fell to the side as she drew her last breath. My eyes widened, she was gone! It was all because of me that they died. My suffering isn't over! It will never be over until I pay and die for my sins and not fail them. Next time I will succeed. But, no matter how many time I go back in time I go back in time before we found out about this place, right as the rumors started. I died watching this over and over again; thinking I would get a different result each time I went back. These timelines, these memories, these nightmares; all of my pain, suffering, insanity, failure are just part of my existence. Watching over and over again . . . my dear friends dying for me.**_

Usagi shot up awake in a panic. Her breathing was not normal, strain of tears streaked down her cheeks, and cold sweat dripped off from her chin. She began looking at her friends.

"_Was it all a dream?" She asked herself. _

One of the beds began creaking. Usagi turned to look over at Michiru who had changed position.

"_We're all here and alive . . ." Usagi began, "I . . . I have to face the monster alone. And this time . . . I will save all of them." _


	23. Betrayal A

**Chapter 10: Betrayal A: **

The next morning, Makoto had woken up and went to make some breakfast. She looked over at Haruka and Michiru who were still asleep. Then her eyes noticed a spot empty. Makoto walked out of the bedroom and noticed Usagi sitting at the table, she walked up to her and knew that something was wrong.

"Usagi? Are you okay?" She asked, worriedly.

She looked up to see her friend. Usagi didn't know what to hell her she wanted to tell her the truth; but she didn't know which was the truth and which one was the lie.

"Um . . ." She began, "I really don't know."

"Nightmare?" Makoto asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Answered Usagi softly.

"What was it about?" Paused Makoto, sitting down next to her with a hand on Usagi's shoulder, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want. But, remember you can always talk to us if you have a problem or if you just want to talk, Usagi. We are here for you, no matter what."

Usagi didn't answer her back at first. Those words were exactly what Makoto said before; in a previous timeline. Her lips began to shake a little, her limbs trembling, she was trying hard not to start sobbing. She was afraid of failing again.

"I rather not talk about this nightmare." Paused Usagi, acting strong, "I'm glad I have friends that I can rely on."

"We say the same about you." Makoto smiled before she stood back up, "I should start some breakfast. You can come along if you want."

"I'm probably gonna take a small shower." Replied Usagi.

"Alright, I'll see you soon then." Makoto said as she went to the kitchen to begin on making breakfast.

Usagi made her way to the Japanese sakura blossom wallpapered bathroom. She chose one of the farthest stalls to take her shower; hoping that the steam could help her troubled mind. She let her hair fall down from her buns, she looked down at her hands as the water droplets fell on them.

"_Why am I thinking about this?" She asked, "Maybe I should talk to them and see if they can help me and we'll get out this time . . . but they might call me crazy if I told them that this wasn't the first time and that we have been here several times." _

She lets out a soft, meaningless sigh.

"_No, that will just be stupid!" She hissed, "I can do it this time! I can handle this alone and make sure they get out instead of me! I won't fail this time!" _

She talked herself into doing it alone and certain that she wasn't going to fail herself and her friends. They were gonna get out this time.


	24. Betrayal B

**Chapter 10: Betrayal B**

Usagi came out of the bathroom area and noticed that her friends were all awake. They were sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be done. Rei, Minako, and Ami were talking about something that Usagi couldn't pick up, Setsuna and Mamoru were just awkward around each other, they tried to start up a conversation with each other; but it ended up failing, Makoto was still in the kitchen finishing up breakfast, Michiru held onto Haruka who was still a little tired, but was doing alright. Soon, Michiru started talking to Setsuna. Mamoru turned to look at Usagi who had walked out of the bathroom area at that time. He noticed a strange look in her eyes and went to see if she was okay. Usagi bit her lower lip when he approached her.

"It looks like you need to talk to someone." He began, "Everything okay?"

She looked up at him, his dark blue eyes reflected the midnight sky on a dark moonless night. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she kept it deep down inside.

"Just a nightmare I had last night." She replied as Makoto said that breakfast was ready.

Minako and Haruka stood up to help her bring plates and forks over. Michiru, Setsuna, and Ami helped bring over the food. Usagi walked over to the table and sat down, thinking things through. After a little while, they began eating and talking about the game plan for the day. Usagi stayed quiet, just listening to their plan. She was even eating her breakfast slower than usual and no one seemed to notice. Memories flood Usagi's mind; she had watched her friends die, all of that blood, and how many times she has went back in time, trying change everything. It looked like she was about to start crying, but she couldn't. Rei looked over and knew that something was wrong; but, she decided to joke around, hoping to get Usagi to smile.

"What's the matter Usagi?" She asked, "Not hungry?"

All Usagi did was nod. She really didn't have much of an appetite. There really wasn't anything anyone could do to get Usagi to speak. It made all of them worry, all of them were confused on the sudden change of their friend/princess. Mamoru could sense that something was wrong, but he knew that Usagi would tell them when she was ready too; but he was hoping that she wouldn't hold it in for too much longer.

"Guys?" Usagi began, after she swallowed a little bit of the egg in her mouth.

"Yes?" Mamoru asked.

"There's something I want to show you before we go looking for an escape." She said.

"After breakfast, you can show us." Rei said.

Haruka gave a small nod.

"Alright." Usagi said with a small smile.

Everyone went back to eating, talking a little as well.

"_Am I really doing the right thing? I'm not making a mistake right?" Usagi began._


	25. Betrayal C

**Chapter 10: Betrayal C **

After breakfast dishes were over, Usagi began leading the group towards the basement again. Mamoru was right next to her, trying to figure out why Usagi would be leading them down to the basement again since that was the place where the monster was active. Rei bit her lower lip, she received a bad vibe coming off of Usagi for a strange reason and she didn't understand why. Usagi opened the door to the area where there was a cell that was locked on the inside but not the outside. Haruka became utterly confused, she began looking around before she noticed something in the cell.

"Why did you bring us here, Usagi?" Asked Minako.

"Well, you see that box." Usagi paused, "I think something's in there and I would like to know what it is."

"Do you think it might help us find a way out?" Ami questioned.

"I hope so." Usagi answered, "If not, it'll take forever to find a way outta here."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Haruka said, walking in with Michiru close by.

The others stayed out of the cell, just watching them as they walked towards the box and began struggling because it wouldn't open. Setsuna and Ami walked in to see if they needed help. Usagi just watched from where she was. She bit her lower lip.

"Stupid thing won't open!" Haruka growled.

"Step away, let's see if this helps." Minako began as she walked into the cell looking down at the box as the group backed away, "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

Nothing happened. Minako became confused and didn't know what else to do. Makoto walked in and went to see if she could open it.

"We should all try using one of our abilities to see if it will open." She said.

"Good idea, Mako-chan." Ami said.

"Supreme Thunder!" She cried.

Same result as Minako's attack, nothing.

"That's strange." Rei said as she and Mamoru walked in.

They all began examining the box, talking about what they could do to open it up. Usagi looked at them and had her hands against the sliding cell door. She took a deep breath in.

"I'm sorry." She muttered as she slammed the cell door shut.

The sound of the door locking was what startled the group. They looked at her surprised.

"Usagi! What the hell are you doing?" Makoto asked.

"It's because of me we are all here." She paused, "I was the one who heard those rumors and I told Minako about it."

"Usako! Open this door!" Yelled Mamoru.

"That thing is after me and I'm going to finish this." Usagi said as she turned towards the exit, "If I get out of this alive, I'll set you free."

"Usagi, why are you doing this?" Rei paused, "This is stupid! We came here as a group and we'll escape as a group. That's what we promised! You can't take down that monster all by yourself! He'll kill you when he gets the chance."

"We'll figure something out, Usagi!" Minako added.

"Let us go so we can help you! You don't always have to do things alone you know." Makoto began, "C'mon Usagi, listen to us!"

"Usagi, let us go. We can help you." Ami started, "Please, believe in us."

Usagi shook her head, tears began falling down her cheeks as she grabbed a hold of the door handle.

"If I get out of this alive, I'll come back and set you free." Was all Usagi said before she left the room.

"PRINCESS!" Haruka screamed.

"Sailor Moon!" Michiru cried.

"Serenity!" Setsuna yelled.

"Usagi!" The inner guardians screamed loudly.

"USAKO!" Cried Mamoru, "OPEN THIS DOOR! USAKO!"


	26. Confusion A

**Chapter 11: Confusion A**

Usagi stopped in the hall, she looked towards the closed door, still hearing the cries of her friends trying to get her to rethink about her plan. She shook her head and continued walking. She felt guilty about doing that to them, but she had no choice in the matter but to do it. She wanted to protect them this time, she wanted to pay for her sins and stay strong for them instead of the the other way around.

'I'm sorry, minna.' She thought to herself, 'I'm doing this for your sake. Escape and live in this beautiful world without me.'

After a minute of silence, her communicator began going off. She jumped a little in surprise.

"MAMO-CHAN!" She screamed, "That's right, I locked them up."

She looked at who was contacting her.

"I thought we didn't get reception down here." She asked herself, "I might as well see who it is."

She answered the call.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Finally you answer my call!" A familiar child's voice came through the other side, "Where in the world have you guys been? Saturn and I had to take care of several monsters by ourselves because you guys are MIA."

"Thank goodness." Usagi sighed in relief, "Chibi Moon."

"Yes, that's me." She paused, "Where have you been?"

"That mansion that has been on the news." Usagi answered without any emotion in her voice.

"Are you insane?!" Hotaru's voice came through, "We're coming to get you out of there."

"NO! Stay where you are, if you step one foot inside . . .!" Began Usagi, not sure what else to say, "Just stay out there!"

"We're coming in no matter what!" ChibiUsa's voice yelled, "You can't stop us."

"No! Stay away!" Usagi yelled, hanging up and running off upstairs.

…

ChibiUsa sighed and hung up on her end, she turned to look at Hotaru. Her pink hair brushing against her shoulders.

"Let's go." She said as they took the burned ladder down to the hidden room in the basement.

On their way down the ladder snapped and they came crashing down, Hotaru breaking their fall with her glaive.

"You okay, ChibiUsa?" She asked.

"I'm fine." She answered, hearing cries for help, "That sounds like the others. It sounds like they're in trouble."

"Let's go." Hotaru said as they ran towards the room with the cell.

…

"Usako!" Screamed Mamoru.

"She can't hear us, Mamoru." Rei began, "She's not in the basement anymore."

"What is she thinking?" Setsuna paused, "Even though she's powerful, it still won't be enough to stop that monster."

"God knows how many more of those monsters lurk in this house." Haruka added, "I can't believe that she would do this to us . . ."

"Maybe Usagi knows more about these memories than what she's telling us." Makoto said.

"I'm sure she does, but . . ." Minako began before the door handle began twisting, "It's the thing!"

"Wait!" Michiru started, "Let's not jump to conclusions just yet."

ChibiUsa and Hotaru came in when the door opened. They began looking around before closing the door behind them.

"Saturn!" The outers called.

"ChibiMoon!" The inners cried.

The two of them looked over. ChibiUsa smiled a little before she began laughing.

"Will you look at this? The planets all in a cage!" She joked, "Don't feed the animals?!"

"Who put you guys in there?" Hotaru asked.

"Sailor Moon, she's now somewhere in the house battling." Rei answered.

"We understand that she didn't mean to put us in here." Ami added, "She wanted to protect us this time. She understands that she needs to fight and make sure that her sins are purified."

"That idiot." ChibiUsa began, "How can we get you out?"

"The door's locked from the inside." Minako said as ChibiUsa went to open the door again.

Mamoru noticed the box as it opened. Haruka noticed the same thing and went closer to it, seeing a key inside. She took ahold of it.

"We got the key." Mamoru began, "Let's go!"


	27. Confusion B

**Chapter 11: Confusion B: **

In a room in on the second floor, Usagi faced the monster alone. She was breathing heavily which wasn't a good sign, she had a few scratches on her arms and legs, her head began throbbing, and she was trembling. Even though she was powerful, it still wasn't enough. This creature seemed to be unstoppable and it scared her. She glared at the thing, refusing to give up. The monster attacked, knocking Usagi down to the ground. It grabbed her arms as it snarled at her; his lips close to her cheek.

"You smell delicious, Serenity." It said.

"You can talk?" Asked Usagi.

"Too bad that my voice will be the last thing you hear." Steve laughed.

"I refuse to give up!" She cried, "I believe in the power I have! I believe in my friends . . . and I know that they believe in me."

"Are you certain about that?" He asked, "Even after figuring out that you are behind this."

"I'm not behind this!" Usagi yelled, "It's my fault that all of this shit started. My friends were just caught in the middle between everything."

"You were so close, you had only a few clocks left." He whispered in her ear, "It's such a pity that you will never make it to the LAST clock."

Usagi began struggling against his grip, the moon symbol appearing against her forehead.

"And even if you escaped from me this time and you make it to the last clock, once you break it, you will die." Steve said.

"I will . . . die . . .?" Usagi questioned.

"You see, Serenity, you were the one who wrote in that book and the one who went back in time." He answered.

"Then, I can never be free from my sins or my mistakes." Usagi's tears fell.

"That's right, all of your efforts have been for nothing." Steve answered back.

Usagi shook her head, finding her inner strength.

"You're wrong." She paused, "This time will be different."

She pushed the monster off of her and stood up; glaring at him.

"I'll prove it to you!" She yelled, "No one else will die!"

"SHUT UP!" He hissed as he attacked.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

She focused her power on defeating the monster; but Steve had a trick up his sleeve. The others heard her cry and were able to find the room. Once they opened the door they saw Usagi's power fighting back against Steve. But, it didn't last very long.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" He hissed before he was defeated.

Usagi's power began to fade as she fell to her knees. Mamoru ran to her side, catching her as she fell.

"She actually defeated it." Haruka was surprised.

"What the hell was that?" Hotaru asked.

"Usako." Mamoru said.

Usagi looked up at him.

"Mamo-ch . . ." She began before her head fell against his chest.

"Usa!" He cried.

"Let's head back to the safe room!" Rei began, "Mamoru carry her."

…

In the safe room, they were waiting for Usagi to awaken. Ami slowly began patting Usagi's warm forehead with a cold cloth.

"I still can't believe it." Setsuna began.

"Usagi, why did you . . .?" ChibiUsa began.

"We should leave her alone so she can sleep." Michiru said.

Usagi moaned a little before her eyes began to open her eyes.

"She's waking up." Haruka said.

Sailor Moon slowly sat up and began looking around. It looked like she didn't know where she was or who she was. She looked at the group crowded around her, she was confused. She looked at Rei before looking right at Mamoru.

"Who are you?" She asked, "Why are you here?"

"Sailor Moon?" Haruka asked.

"Who's Sailor Moon?" Usagi questioned, "Why is this happening? I don't know what's going on . . . I'm so confused!"


	28. Confusion C

**Chapter 11: Confusion C: **

The group sat out on the dining table. They all were worried about Usagi and how she would heal from her amnesia. Rei looked to the bedroom, seeing Mamoru sitting next to Usagi who was asleep. Her and Mamoru were able to get Usagi to sleep.

"_What I really want night now is a prayer flame." She thought to herself, "Then I would understand a little more of what's going on here and what was wrong with Usagi." _

"Usagi . . ." ChibiUsa began, "What happened to you?"

Minako looked at her and wrapped an arm around her, ChibiUsa leaned into Minako's chest. Michiru took her mirror out and began examining it.

"Are you getting anything, Michiru?" Asked Setsuna.

"Nothing . . ." She began, before she saw something slowly appearing in the glass, "Wait . . . something's coming through."

They turned to look at her, hoping that it was something that would help them learn more about this place and the reason why Usagi had been so tense before her battle with Steve. Michiru's eyes blinked a little as a face came through. It was a face she knew all too well.

"Haruka?" She asked.

"Huh?" Her lover replied.

"Not from the time loop you're in now, Michiru." Haruka's voice said.

"That's my voice!" Haruka began, walking to the other side of Michiru and looked into the mirror, "And that's my face! What the hell?!"

"Please, not too loud." The Haruka in the mirror paused, "I am you from another time loop. This is not the first time you all have been here. Usagi did something that made time go back and make us repeat this journey. She will tell you when she remembers; but there are some memories that she might forget in the process, that will cause her to have amnesia."

"That explains a lot." Rei began, "What do you mean by time loops?"

"I can't explain it." The Haruka in the mirror spoke again, "I came here with a warning; don't cross through other time loops."

"There are more than just yours?" Minako asked.

"I'm not sure how many there are." She answered, "Another thing, Usagi has a notebook with her; ask her about it."

"Wait, we have more questions!" Haruka said.

"I can't tell you, that thing has found me; I gotta go." The mirror then cleared up.

"What in the name of love's going on?" Minako asked.

"So, those memories we receive from the broken clocks are real and they actually happened?" Makoto began.

"But how do we know which memory goes to which time loop?" Rei asked.

"I think Usagi's the only one who knows that answer." Ami replied.

"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"Time loops are hard to explain, but with how many clocks there are in this place . . ." Setsuna started, "That might be how many times Usagi's gone back in time to change our fates when we came here."

"But why would Usagi come back again if she knows it's dangerous?" ChibiUsa asked.

"It might be that thing . . ." Michiru answered.

"If it's strong to possess this place and take on many God forsaken forms, it might have enough power to escape and destroy the peace we fought to protect." Haruka finished.

"That would make a lot of sense." Hotaru said.

"Rei?" Ami asked.

"I sense the pain that Usagi's feeling." She answered, "I think Mamoru can't even sense it."

"Is that a bad thing?" Makoto asked.

"No, it just means she wants someone to feel what she's going through." Rei replied, "And she doesn't want to stress Mamoru. I understand why she would choose me out of all of us."

ChibiUsa placed a hand on her chest.

"I can feel it as well." She said.

"What?" Rei asked, looking at her.

"That notebook that the other Haruka told us, what does that mean?" She asked, "Why am I feeling Usagi's pain?"

"ChibiUsa." Hotaru began.

"Guys, she's waking up." Mamoru called from the other room.


	29. Usagi's Explanation

**Chapter 12: Usagi's Explanation**

Mamoru helped Usagi out of the bedroom and helped her towards the table. She looked at the others and gave a small smile. She held the notebook in her hands as she sat down with Mamoru sitting next to her. Rei looked over towards her.

"Hey, Usagi, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm doing much better." Answered Usagi, "Thank you, Rei-chan."

****"You have to say "chan" at the end of my name, Usagi." Rei answered.

"Sorry." Usagi began, placing the notebook on the table."

"That notebook." Haruka asked, "What's inside?"

Usagi looked up to look at her, she gave a small sigh. She bit her lower lip, knowing that they knew about the time loops; or some of it. She looked down at the notebook before she opened it to a page that was a map of the mansion.

"It holds the secrets of this place." She paused, "And my many memories."

"What happened in the last time loop you were in?" Makoto asked.

"We were so close . . . so close to escaping." Usagi paused, "Until that thing, that monster, came. I tried so hard to fight at your guy's side . . . all of you were in different rooms around the house. Rei-cha . . . Rei was in the piano room, covered in blood. You . . ."

"It's okay, Usako, deep breaths." Mamoru said.

"She told me that all of you were close to death and that I was the . . . the only one who would make it out of there alive." Usagi took deep breath in, "This was actually the first time we went in, before I went back in time to fix my mistakes. ChibiUsa and Hotaru weren't in this time loop. But . . . I . . . I held Rei . . . like the time when Galaxia killed you. You . . . you died in my arms once again, Rei."

"U-Usagi." Rei seemed to be speechless.

"After that, I went to find Mako-chan, Setsuna, Ami, and Minako." Usagi's tears slowly began to fall from her eyes, "You guys were only holding onto life. I told you we . . . we could escape! But . . . you guys told me to run! I watched you guys die before I went to find Haruka and Michiru."

"Usagi?" Haruka asked.

"I saw Michiru, she was covered in blood . . ." She began.

"I . . . was?" Michiru asked.

"Haruka was laying in a bed, she was already . . . dead." Usagi began, "I wanted to pull you away, Michiru! You were still fighting towards the end . . . I knew that you wouldn't leave Haruka; so . . . I left the room, only to see you, crawling in bed, next to her. The last thing I heard from you was this, 'even in death, we'll still be together. Even being burned in the depths of Hell'. I began crying, running to find Mamo-chan."

Haruka lowered her head, closing her eyes.

"_That would be something you'd say." Haruka whispered, "But, Hell's not the place for someone like you." _

Michiru looked up at her before she took a hold of her lover's hand gently. Haruka opened her eyes a little.

"Mamo-chan, you were in the hallway on the first floor, close to the door." Usagi began, "You . . . even to your last dying breath, you pushed me to go; like you always did. I . . . I didn't know what else to do. But, you kissed me before you drew your last breath."

"Usako . . ."

"After that, I found the notebook, I wrote in it." Usagi paused, "I took it with me out of the house. That monster was after me. I got to the gate and glared it."

"_**Don't you know! If I take one step outside of these grounds, you lose! I win!" Usagi growled, "And I know that you hate losing." **_

"_**Good job, Serenity." It began, "You managed to outsmart me. But, without your friends, your life will be lonely." **_

"_**You think I don't know that?" She hissed, "They died trying to save me! FROM MY MISTAKES!" **_

_**Usagi clenched her fists together, she tried to gather her strength. Her tears falling from her blue eyes. **_

"_**Just take us back! To that time when we came here!" She screamed, "I don't care if I die; just let THEM live! Let me learn from my mistakes. Let me feel the pain of suffering. Let me die for my sins! Minna! I beg of you! Please! LIVE!" **_

The group seemed to be surprised as she explained the ending, and that she continued to fight for them. No matter what time loop it was. Mamoru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Usako, you don't have to fight alone." Mamoru paused, "We are all just as guilty as you are. You don't have to continue on like this. We're by your side now."

"Mamo-chan." She said, looking at him, "But if we break the clocks, we'll never never get out!"

"That's not true, we can!" Haruka began, "I believe that we can. All of us for sure this time!"

"We'll protect each other, no matter the circumstance." Michiru added, "That's a promise, Usagi."

"Let's leave this hell!" Makoto smiled.

"Guys!" Usagi smiled, "We will get out of here! I promise that! Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino!"

"Sailor Mars, Rei Hino."

"Sailor Mercury, Ami Mizuno."

"Sailor Jupiter, Makoto Kino."

"Sailor Venus, Minako Aino."

"Sailor Saturn, Hotaru Tomoe."

"Sailor Neptune, Michiru Kaioh."

"Sailor Pluto, Setsuna Meioh."

"Sailor Uranus, Haruka Tenno."

"Sailor ChibiMoon, Usagi Small Lady Serenity."

"Tuxedo Mask, Mamoru Chiba."

"We pledge to protect each other and back up each other. We will escape from this place and never return." They all begin to say in unison, "We show the true power of the Sailor Senshi and win!"

After about a few minutes of silence, Usagi's communicator began going off.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Odago! Where in the world are you?!" A familiar voice came through.

"S-Seiya?" Usagi asked, her memory of him was a little fuzzy, "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" He answered.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Where in the world are you guys in that place?" He asked.

"Wait!" Haruka began, a little annoyed to hear his voice, "You're here?!"

"No shit Sherlock." Seiya answered.

"Where?" Usagi asked.

"Outside." He began, "With your two talking cats, their daughter, Taiki, and Yaten."

"Artemis!" Minako yelled.

"Luna!" Usagi began.

"Come to the window on the first floor, guys, we'll wait for you." Artemis' voice came through.

"Be safe." Seiya said before the line went dead.

"Great, more friends to worry about!" Haruka hissed.

"They can't come inside, that means . . ." Usagi's eyes widened, "They can't leave until we win!"

"Let's go, might as well explain everything that we know." Mamoru said.

"Except for the things I told." Usagi began, "We can't let them get involved with what happen inside."

"Right, let's go." ChibiUsa said.


	30. You're Not Alone

**Chapter 13: You're Not Alone **

They met by the window on the first floor. Usagi began looking around to make sure that the thing wasn't around before Mamoru went to open the blinds. Haruka, Ami, Makoto, and Usagi shield their eyes from the sudden flash of sunlight. Once they adjusted to the change in light, they looked outside the window. Seiya stood in front, with Taiki and Yaten standing behind him, Luna, Artemis, and Diana were sitting at the window pane on the outside. Usagi looked at them with a small smile. She began thinking about it and remembered that these guys were also apart of this as well; even though the memories of them were vague and almost non-existent in Usagi's mind. She noticed Seiya reaching for his communicator. Usagi took a hold of hers and they both answered.

"Is there a chance you could open the window?" He asked.

"No, it's locked." Answered Usagi.

"Damn, okay." He replied.

"We really are trapped in here." Mumbled Rei.

"Don't worry, Mars, we'll get you out." Luna said.

"What's with the sad look, odango?" Asked Seiya, brushing his bangs to the side.

"It's my fault that we are in this mess again." Usagi began, "If it wasn't for my foolish mistake, we would've escaped by now."

"You can't keep blaming yourself, Usako." Mamoru said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We came here as a group; we are all responsible for making the same stupid mistake; you don't have to continue to fight alone anymore. You're surrounded by friends, Usako."

"Mamo-chan." Usagi started to say, "But, it's my fault that someone ends up dying because I run away and hide! I'm such a coward! I'm so scared! I really am a bun head who doesn't know how to protect herself or those she loves."

"That's not true, Usagi!" Luna yelled, "You are much stronger than that!"

"Don't give up, Sailor Moon." Diana's voice came through, "Believe in the power that you have! Believe in the power that you guys share!"

"Diana." Luna began.

"She's right, Sailor Moon." Taiki began.

"We're right here with you." Yaten added.

"You guys got this, we are here as your backup and we will take care of what this thing is from out here." Artemis paused, "Don't get yourselves killed."

"You too, Artemis!" Minako screamed, "Or any of you."

"You have our support, Sailor Moon." Seiya paused, "We're here for you."

"You guys . . ." Usagi began before there was a flash of grey.

Michiru turned to look at the monster as it grabbed a hold of Haruka and began dragging her away. Haruka was struggling against, feeling the monster's grip tightening.

"SHI . . .!" She screamed.

"URANUS!" Neptune screamed and ran after her.


	31. Separation A (Aka, Bro-Fist)

**Chapter 14: Separation A (Aka, Bro-Fist)**

Haruka struggled against the monster's grip. The creature, however, wasn't phased by the punching, screaming, and kicking. Haruka felt like it was cutting off her circulation to her arms. Her hair brushed against her forehead as she stayed there, trying to figure out what to do, or how to escape.

"LET ME GO!" She hissed.

"_Sailor Uranus, listen to me." A voice entered her voice. _

"_It's me . . ." She said._

"_Yes, quickly, focus your power and attack; make sure you close your eyes though!" _

Haruka gave a small nod. She closed her eyes and felt warm; feeling her power seep through her bloodstream.

"_I'll lend you some of my power." The other Haruka said. _

Haruka took a deep breath in before she clenched both fists tightly.

"WORLD SHAKING!" She cried out loud, hearing her other self screaming out as well.

The creature felt something warm against his arm. He dropped Haruka in the library in the basement. Her body began to stop glowing, but it wasn't enough to destroy that monster. Rei and Michiru came into the room. Michiru looked down at Haruka who laid unconscious.

"Uranus!" She called out.

"She's not dead, Sailor Neptune." Steve began with an eerie laugh.

"Neptune, I think we can defeat it." Rei whispered.

"Mars, are you crazy?" Michiru asked.

"If we combined our power it might be enough to stop him. It's probably the only time we'll get to do this." Rei answered, "Get your mirror."

Michiru nodded and grabbed her mirror. She looked at the raven haired girl waiting for the moment to attack. Rei looked up at her before she turned to look at Steve who was ready to attack, she lifted up her hand, clenching her fingers to make a fist. Michiru seemed confused by it at the start; but she gave a small nod and gently grazed Rei's hand with her own fist. Their hands stayed like that for a little bit longer as they started to create a shield around them that was made of both fire and water. Steve booked it towards them, preparing his nails to penetrate right through the barrier. His nails scraped acrossed the shield; making a screeching sound; the fire burnt his skin, while the water cooled his nails to the point they shattered. He jumped out of the way.

"Mars Snake Fire!" Mars yelled, the attack actually hitting Steve.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune cried as water sprayed out of the mirror and onto Steve.

Haruka's eyes flutter open, she looked at them and seeing the amount of pain Steve was in. She smiled and slowly got to her feet without Rei or Michiru noticing. Steve didn't even notice. He snarled at the two of them. He noticed that their shield was down and went in. He placed his hands on their chests with an horrifying smile against his lips.

"YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE THIS MANSION!" He hissed as his hands shocked them.

The two of them let out a painful cry for help. It was enough that Michiru dropped her mirror. After that happened, Steve kicked it out of the way so she couldn't reach it. Haruka's eyes widened as she prepared herself to attack once again.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Cried Sailor Mercury, pushing the creature away from her friends.

Steve looked over towards her, he glared at her. Haruka watched as he walked towards her, she summoned her space sword and waited for the right moment to strike. Once Steve had his back towards Haruka, she smirked.

"Space Sword Blaster!" She screamed.

The blast from the sword hit Steve in his weak spot, his left side shoulder blade. The monster faded away. Haruka ran towards Michiru and held her in her arms. Ami went to Rei's aid.

"Don't worry, I got you." Haruka said.

"It's okay, we're just fine." Rei answered.

"Haruka, why did you use your power again?" Asked Michiru.

"I had to get out of his grip somehow." She answered.

Michiru stayed quiet, she didn't want to say anything else.

"_Don't push yourself too hard, Haruka." She said, "I don't want that memory coming true." _


	32. Separation B (Aka, The Time Loop)

**Chapter 14: Separation B (Aka, The Time Loop): **

ChibiUsa and Hotaru looked at each other, thinking about the same thing. The short black hair girl looked up towards Setsuna and then down at ChibiUsa. The pink haired girl sighed a little, she knew that they had to tell someone about their plan. They took both Setsuna and Minako towards a room on the first floor, without the others noticing. The tall woman looked down at the two of them.

"You wanted to talk?" She asked.

"Even though Uranus warned us about leaving this time loop; we're going to go to that time line and fight that thing and break more locks that way." Hotaru answered.

"Just the two of you?" Minako asked, "No, it's too dangerous! No, you're not going!"

"It might be the only way to get out alive, Venus." ChibiMoon began, "We're doing this for everyone's sake. You guys are still injured from the times you've fought that thing."

"Are you sure about this?" Setsuna questioned, "It's going to be very dangerous."

"We're sure, take care of them Pluto." Hotaru said.

"ChibiMoon." Venus began.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay." She answered, "We can handle this."

"Don't get yourselves killed." Setsuna said, hearing a ticking sound.

"Another clock." ChibiUsa said.

Hotaru took her glaive, she walked around the room to find the source of the ticking, she found it and broke it. Setsuna's eyes widening as memoires swept through her mind.

_**The only thing Setsuna could see was a lot of blood on the ground, she had witnessed her friends die one-by-one right in front of her eyes. The one who died the most was Haruka Tenno. The tall blonde girl had made it to a grandfather looking clock, she turned to look at Setsuna with sad blue eyes. **_

"_**The princess isn't here to do it this time." Haruka began, placing a hand on the big hand. **_

"_**Haruka!" Screamed Setsuna.**_

_**But it was too late, Haruka had already turned back the clock; making time turn back. Setsuna's eyes widened remembering that Usagi wasn't the only one who turned back time. Haruka was one of them, that's why the creature's after her as well. **_

"Hotaru! ChibiUsa!" Minako yelled as they disappeared.

"Good luck, Minako." ChibiUsa said before her and Hotaru faded away.


	33. Argument

**Chapter 15: Argument **

After a few hours of just doing figuring out what to do. Those who went into different timelines from the broken clocks; except for Hotaru and ChibiUsa; made it back. They made it back in the safe room. Haruka had been walking around, worried about Michiru; she was wondering what she meant about using too much of her power. What was this new energy she felt deep inside? Was it something that her other self gave her? Or was it something more darker? Ami was next to Michiru's side in the bedroom. She was taking care of Michiru's wounds. She was thinking about things, but she didn't understand what was going on. Outside of the bedroom, Haruka sighed and saw the others walk into the room. They went to sit down and went to do whatever.

"Listen, Pluto." Said Haruka, as she approached her.

"What is it?" She replies.

"I don't want to rain on anyone's parade, but ..." Answered Haruka.

"I don't think anything could be more depressing." Setsuna sighed.

"I'm being serious." Haruka paused, "Please."

"Oh?"

"If anything bad happens ..." Began Haruka.

"Don't say that!" Interrupted Setsuna.

"If anything bad happens ... Please ..." Haruka paused, "Please take care of Michiru. You are the only one I can really trust to do this."

"Don't start this again, Haruka." Paused Pluto, "We fight together. Don't think you're not gonna make it out, you are strong. It's not about her anymore ... Or even me. You are surrounded by friends who care about you."

"Setsuna."

"Now that I have regained my memories ..." Setsuna pauses, "I've visited this past time loop ... I've seen you die ... Several times, Haruka."

"Setsuna?" Haruka noticed the tears streaming down Setsuna's face.

"Don't get me wrong!" Setsuna paused, wiping the tears away, "I'm just saying that ... I don't want to see you die again. I remember in one of those loops, I gave my life away to protect some of you. So please, don't dread on the fate of all of us. Do it for Michiru."

"This has to be the most honest discussion we've had." Haruka said.

"I'm glad." Smiled Setsuna.

"How can you be smiling at a moment like this?" Asked Haruka.

"It's natural." Setsuna paused, "I will be here for you."

"Thank you." Answered Haruka.

Rei walked towards Setsuna.

"Rei, how are you?" Asked Setsuna.

"I'm fine." Rei paused, "Are you alright? You seem to be a bit pale since you visited a time loop."

"I wasn't expecting to see all those deaths." Stopped Setsuna, brushing her hair from her eyes, "I feel sorry for Sailor Moon though. She has gone through a lot . . . She has gotten stronger though. I guess we all have gotten closer through this. I'm fine. I have a lot of hope now."

Rei nodded as she glanced towards Haruka.

"Oh, you were here?" She asked.

"Yes." Rei answers, "Forgive me for overhearing your discussion."

"No, it's okay." Haruka smiled.

Rei walked towards Mako, who was towards the kitchen in the end of the room. She glanced at her.

"Rei . . ." Began Mako.

"Yes?" Replies Rei.

"If you die again, I will never forgive you!" Mako answered.

"Jupiter."

"I also got a call from the outside."

"Okay."

Rei walked towards Mamoru.

"I sense tension between Uranus and Neptune."

"Yeah, I know." She replied to him.

She turned to Minako who was sitting next to her at the dining table.

"What's our next move?"

Rei shrugged.

"By the way, has anyone seen ChibiUsa and Hotaru lately?" Asked Rei.

Minako scratched her arm for a moment.

"Since they were the least injured, they've gone to the past to stop the monsters and to break the clocks then . . . If they ran into their past selves they can just lie . . ." Minako answered.

"I see. I didn't even get to say goodbye to them." Replied Rei, her voice sounding depressed, she took one glance up at Haruka who had been standing next to the table, looking towards Michiru, "Haruka, shouldn't you be with Michiru?"

"Every time I approach her, she puts the sheets over her head and doesn't come out, even when I thank her!" Haruka glanced at the floor below her, "I have never seen Michiru so angry at me before."

"Did you know Michiru had a spell on her?" Asked Usagi, cautiously.

"I didn't know why she would be carrying around my space sword. But, I found out my past self was the one who did it." Uranus replied, "Since you had a shield I thought I might as well leave it at that."

"So, Mamo-chan and I have it, as well?" Questioned Usagi another time.

"Yeah, you still have it." Paused Haruka, "If you are in danger, it should be able to protect you. Magic itself will be guarding you. To be honest, I didn't know about this power until the monster kidnapped me on the first floor."

Usagi nodded, finally understanding what kind of magic Haruka was hiding from them all along.

"I see." Mamoru answered.

"In other words," Usagi paused, "Magic is protecting us, right? And can't you take it away from us?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Mamoru.

"Usagi, if it's protecting you, why would you want to have it taken away from you?" Minako added.

"I think Haruka could be saving it." Usagi answered, "Since it's so amazing. That's the reason I asked."

"The enemy is after you!" Mamoru paused, "It would be the best if you had some protection."

"I'm fine hiding behind you, Mamo-chan!" Usagi laughed, "I know you would protect me."

"The magic . . . That's protecting you . . ." Haruka paused, "Because it is connected with the crystal."

Usagi took a drink of water from her glass on the table.

"I would gladly take the magic back if you don't want it, my kitten." Haruka said.

"I'll protect her either way." Paused Mamoru, fixing his tux, "Just don't go wandering around those parts where "Steve" could be lurking."

"Yes! I'll be fine." Usagi cheered, "Rei will be there for me, too!"

"What about me?" Minako asked, looking hurt.

"You inner guardians get along so well." Giggled Setsuna, "I'm almost jealous."

"I wouldn't call this "getting along", Pluto." Mamoru said.

"Guardians?" Usagi asked, "What are guardians?"

Everyone around the table glanced at her. All of them were shocked, they didn't know what to say. They were confused.

"Er . . .?" Rei began.

"Is it a type of food?" Asked Usagi again.

"No." Setsuna replied, noticing the confused look on Rei's face, "Nevermind."

"Hm?" Rei sighed after Mamoru did, she glanced at the princess, "Oh, Usagi, your bun is coming undone."

"Oh, that's true." Usagi replied after feeling the loose bun, she began to fix the problem.

"I'll help you." Paused Mamoru, "Please bend your head down."

"It's okay, I got it." Usagi smiled as she finished, "Look, Mamo-chan! I did it!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you did." He replied, tiredly.

"So, can I have the magic back?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Usagi paused, "It might put Michiru's mind at ease."

"Alright, I'm taking it back." Said Haruka, feeling her power getting a little stronger, "Thank you."

"Don't even think about that!" Yelled Michiru from the other side of the room.

The others were horrified by the sudden yell.

"This isn't good!" Usagi paused, running towards the bedroom, "Michiru, wait! Calm down!"

Haruka watched as Usagi went towards Michiru.

"That's a relief." Mamoru said.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Rei.

"Yeah, just shaken up." Answered Mamoru.

"I had forgotten . . ." Rei paused, "That Usagi has so many memories from this place that she has been losing her past memories."

"I wonder what memories she still has left." Setsuna saw Mamoru losing his balance in the chair, "Whoa, are you okay? Was it too much of a shock for you?"

"They'll probably be gone if we can get out of here, as well." Minako sighed, noticing Mamoru's worried look, "Don't be like that, Mamoru."

"Right." He said.

"_I wonder how Michiru and the others are doing." Rei said. _

Rei began to walk towards the other room, not prepared for what was going on.

"Mercury, calm down!" Usagi glanced at Michiru, "And you, Neptune, what were you talking about?!"

"You didn't tell me?" Ami asked, "Do you not trust me? Do you think I'm useless?"

"That's not what I am saying." Said Michiru.

"I control water, too! I'm quite aware that it's something you have taken very seriously." Hissed Ami.

Rei walked into the room. She had never heard Ami's voice sound that way before.

"I am sorry that I didn't grab your mirror, Michiru." Rei said.

"I'm the one who dropped it, so I must be the one to retrieve it." Michiru growled, "If not . . . The enemy will catch the scent and will come after me."

"I told you I would go get it!" Ami paused, "The enemy would be fooled. You're injured, let me go as a decoy!"

"I said, don't even think about that, Ami!" Yelled Michiru again, "I don't want to lose you!"

"Same here!" Ami paused, "I told you before that the enemy can't even see me, so it will leave me alone!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU GUYS!" Usagi screamed.

The two stopped, shocked. They glance at her.

"Ami, you saw Michiru killed in the past you visited, didn't you?" Paused Usagi, "That's why you are worried?"

Ami stood there, didn't say anything.

"You too, Michiru . . . It's when you broke the clock down in that secret room!" Paused Usagi again, "You saw many people perish, didn't you?"

" . . . I did." She hesitated in answering Usagi's question.

"A clock?" Paused Rei, "You mean the one in the basement?"

"Yeah. Back then, I had no idea that it was something that had actually taken place in the past." Answered Michiru, calming down a little, "When I watched you, Ami, and Haruka die, I was able to endure it, because I was told it was all a lie . . . But we were deceived! The things we've seen are all true! Many of our friends have lost their lives! And Haruka's magic has become a real problem. She'd exceed her own limits and will lose her life because of it . . So, before it came to that I would ask you for advice about it."

Haruka slowly walked towards them, hearing what was being said.

"What?" Asked Usagi.

"How can I stop her?" Asked Michiru, "And then, to save Haruka, you guys would lose your lives instead. Sure it will stop the magic, but, that's not what I want."

"You asked me . . . For advice . . ." Usagi began, not quite wrapping her head around it.

"Whenever we ran into the enemy, like this . . . Someone would always die!" Cried Michiru, "And Haruka; with her strange new powers; was the one who died the most! If I asked you for advice, it'd be you. If I didn't, Haruka would be the one to ask. With only those two choices, I really didn't have a choice. But . . . since I couldn't choose between you . . . I was always fighting alone."

"So, did you ever ask me anything?" Haruka asked, angrily.

Rei turned to see her in the room.

"Oh . . ."

"Did you tell me not to overuse the magic?" Haruka cried, "Did you even once talk to me about it, Michiru?!"

"I-I didn't . . . I only questioned why you were using it." Michiru said.

"Then why don't you try it." Haruka hissed.

Both Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other. Without a second thought, Haruka turned her back towards the group.

"I see. I know what you were thinking. I've always known what you were thinking." Haruka began walking away.

"Haruka, where are you going?!" Usagi asked.

"See if I care . . ." Haruka used some of the magic to disappear.

"HARUKA!" Michiru ran down the stairs.

"What?!" Setsuna paused, "What's going on?"

Usagi, Ami, and Rei came out of the room.

"I-I don't know . . . She disappeared all the sudden!" Usagi paused, "I-I will go look for them."

"Hold on, Sailor Moon! Calm down." Setsuna grabbed a hold of Usagi, "You can't go alone. Let's split up into groups to look for them."

"Why now?" Minako came to the group.

"I'm coming with you!" Rei says as Mamoru joined the group.

"I'll go after Michiru!" Paused Usagi, running down the stairs, "I'm going right now!"


	34. My Power Unleashed

**Chapter 15: My Power Unleashed **

"Looks like I found you!" Haruka glared down at the tall grey monster, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to kill you and bring you back to show Michiru that I can control my magic."

The monster growled at her.

"While we are talking, drop what you have in your hand!"

Haruka began fighting the monster.

…

Usagi began looking around for Michiru. From the fourth level of the mansion all the way down to the basement. She came to the hidden room in the basement . She glanced at the dark stone walls as she came a crossed a blue wooden door. She moved her hair away from her eyes, she opened the door and walked in. Another door was in her way.

"Uranus!" She heard Neptune cry.

….

"World Shaking!" Uranus called.

The monster took the damage, but it wasn't enough to destroy it.

"_Even though Mars and Neptune weakening it," Haruka thought, "and the princess transferring the magic to me. How can it still be so strong?!" _

The monster growled louder.

"Uranus!" Neptune yelled as her and Usagi ran into the room.

"Stay back!" Uranus called, "I need to show you how great my power is, Michiru!"

"_If Haruka can kill it, maybe Michiru would have one less thing to worry about . . ." Usagi paused. "Except . . . I have a bad feeling." _

The monster attacked Haruka, she held onto her bleeding arm.

"How about this!" Haruka said as she began to focus on her powers.

"Please, stop!" Cried Michiru.

"THIS WILL BE YOUR END!" Hissed Haruka.

"Stop, Haruka!" Michiru yelled, "DON'T!"

"SPACE SWORD . . ." She began, "BLASTER!"

Haruka unleashed her power, causing it to destroy the monster with one blast from her sword . The bright light faded away. Haruka stood there emotionless, like she had no idea where she was or where her friends were. Usagi and Michiru stood there, they were both shocked shocked.

"It's gone." She says.

"It can't be . . ." Michiru began trembling.

"Amazing! You won, Haruka!" Usagi grabbed a hold of Michiru's arm, "Look, Michiru! Haruka's alive."

"Y-yeah." Michiru said looking at her partner, "I was so scared."

"Thank God! Since we are here, we can look for the mirror!" Usagi replied, letting go of Michiru's arms before she began looking around the room, "Let's see."

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack." Michiru smiled, "You didn't need to prove anything, Haruka. I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"I am not seeing the mirror in here, I am gonna check in the other room." Usagi left to the side room to look for the mirror.

"You can lecture me later, if you feel up to it." Michiru joked, with a small smile.

"Y-yeah." Haruka said in a soft monotone voice.

…

"Maybe under the table?" Usagi asked, kneeling down to check.

"_Ah, I am so relieved! Now they can make up. The enemy was killed and Haruka's okay!" Usagi paused, "Only good things are happening now. Looks like we'll be able to get out this time, and get ChibiUsa and Hotaru back!" _

She stood back up as the lights began to flicker in the room.

"Is the power going out?" Asked Usagi.

The lights continued to flicker off and on.

"What the heck?" Paused Usagi, "This never . . ."

The last thing Usagi saw before the room turned black was the brown wooden table.

"Now the power's off." Usagi sighed as she began walking. "Where's the door?"

She tried to find her way through the wall of darkness. She ran into something. It made her jump and her to be a little on edge.

"What?" She felt the leather skin against her hand, "This kinda feels like . . ."

Soon a small light showed the face of the grey monster. Usagi began trembling, she couldn't let out a cry for help.

"Neptu . . . RUN!" She tried to yell.

The monster grabbed her.

"Ack!"

The monster moaned softly.

"Now, I've got you." He began, "Serenity."

Usagi braced herself for an attack. She closed her eyes feeling a shock of electricity enter her body. She opened an eye and looked towards the right, seeing a familiar man dressed in armor.


	35. I'm Sorry, Michiru

**Chapter 16: I'm Sorry, Michiru. **

"Hey, Haruka, please help me look for my mirror." Michiru said.

"Haruka!" Rei called when her, Minako, and Mamoru made it down to the room.

"There you are." Minako paused, "Is the problem solved?"

"Did you actually kill the monster all on your own?" Rei asked.

"It was really rash, but at least we can explore the room without a worry." Answered Michiru.

"Oh?" Rei paused, "Why's that?"

"Because the enemy that was loitering around here is gone."

"Enemy?" Paused Rei, "Are you sure it was just the one?"

"Pretty sure." Answered Michiru.

"Wait, where's Usako?" Mamoru paused, looking around, "She came after you."

"She went to look for the mirror in that room." Michiru began.

"ENDY . . .!" Cried Usagi, sounding muffled.

There was a loud growling sound coming from the room after Usagi had called for help. Mamoru's eyes widened.

"The sound came from that room!" Minako inhaled.

"Usako!" Mamoru cried as he ran towards the room.

Minako followed close behind with Rei.

"Haruka, we have to . . ." Michiru walked in front of her, noticing her head was down, "Haruka?"

"Y-yeah?" She asked, lifting her head back up.

"Oh, there it is." Michiru laughed, noticing the mirror at Haruka's feet, "Could you pick the mirror up for me?"

"What?" Haruka paused, feeling the cold metal against her left foot, "I-Is that so?"

"Haruka?" Michiru glanced at her, she noticed Haruka's eyes, "D-Don't tell me you are . . ."

"What?" Uranus took a step back, "We have to go save the princess first."

"U-Uranus."

"What?!"

"_I remember this from one of the loops . . . I asked you a question." Michiru thought, feeling scared. _

She walked up towards Haruka, she took a hold of Haruka's hand, and held up two fingers. She bit her lip.

"How many fingers . . . do you see?" Asked Michiru.

Haruka gave her a blank stare.

"You can answer, can't you?!" Michiru paused, "You can see me, right?"

"_Please! Don't apologize!" Michiru's memories were taking control of her mind at this moment, "I don't want to go through that again." _

"Michiru . . ." Said Haruka.

Michiru saw the light leave Haruka's eyes.

"It can't be . . . Haruka . . ." She paused, tears streaming down her cheeks as she placed her hands against Haruka's cheeks, "Don't say . . ."

"I'm sorry . . . Neptune . . ." She gave out a sad sigh as she placed her hands on top of Michiru's.

Their eyes met. Michiru noticed the grey mixed with Haruka's blue eyes.

"Haruka . . ."

"I can . . . No longer see."

Michiru's face went into complete shock. She pulled Haruka closer to her as she began to sob into her chest, she clenched the fabric that was against Haruka's chest. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru as tears fell out of her blind eyes.

…..

"Usako!" Mamoru yelled, taking a hold of her hand, "Usa . . .!"

"Get out of the way!" Minako screamed, tears falling.

Mamoru got out of the way as Minako went up to Usagi. Rei was standing close.

"Oh no!" She said.

"Venus . . . Sailor Moon . . . Is she . . ." Mamoru began, not knowing what to ask.

"_She barely has any wounds . . . but . . . this is too complex for me to come up with a conclusion." Minako began thinking. _

"Usagi." Minako said, moving towards the other end of the small room.

Mamoru went up to Usagi. She was slumped over, blood spattered on her face.

"Mamoru, is Usagi . . .?" Rei began asking.

He went to check for a pulse. His eyes widened when he couldn't feel one.

"Her heart . . . has . . . stopped . . ." He held onto Usagi's body and cried into it.

"Usagi!" Cried Rei, "USAGI!"


	36. You're

**Chapter 17: You're . . . **

_After the last attack from the monster, I blacked out. It felt like my soul had departed from my body, and that it was nothing more than just an empty shell of what once brought hope and justice to the world that it fought so hard to protect. I hear the cry of Tuxedo Mask as he ran into the room, looking around to find me. _

"_Usako!" His cries carried throughout the small room. _

"_Mamo-chan!" I call out, but he couldn't hear me. _

_Soon Rei and Minako came running into the room after they heard the second shout of my nickname from him. They had the look of horror on their faces, it pained me to see them like that. I couldn't call out to them, all I could do was stand there and watch them hopelessly. _

"_Rei. Minako. Mamo-chan." I say, finally accepting the fact that I could be dead or dying, "Farewell."_

"_Not yet, Sailor Moon!" A familiar male voice called to me, "You can't give up just yet." _

_I began looking around for the voice. A bright light showered over me. It was blinding to look at, so I closed my blue eyes. It felt like my world was spinning rapidly. Once the dizzy spell ended, I opened my eyes to see the sun setting and a field of wildflowers all around me. It was then, I knew my spirit finally crossed to the realm of limbo. _

"_Am I really dead?" I ask myself, "Or is this just a weird out-of-body experience? Where am I even?"_

_I began walking around, seeing nothing but flowers and the sun setting in the sky. Eventually, I came to a stop and fell to my knees, feeling my tears escaping from the corners of my eye lids. My mind was thinking about my friends and the fact that I was no longer there to help them escape or tell them more of the dark secrets that lurk in walls of the mansion. After a little while, my body began to glow and morph into something. My transformation wore off and changed into a white gown with golden trimming, white arm sleeves brush up against my skin, as the bracelet on my left hand began reflecting something off my forehead. I knew that the crescent moon symbol was on my forehead. _

"_It's not your time, Sailor Moon." That same male voice called to me once again, "Usagi Tsukino, you can still escape with them, if you choose to do so." _

"_That voice! It sounds like Mamo-chan . . . but it can't be . . . he's not dead." I thought to myself, "Could it be . . .?" _

_I turn my head towards the left, looking up at a man wearing armor that looked very familiar. His beautiful black hair resembled my Mamo-chan; with blue eyes to match! The difference between this man and my beloved Mamoru was the fact he looked gentle, proper, and elegant for a man. I stood up slowly, my eyes still on him. _

"_You're . . ." My fragile voice star _

"_Hello, Princess Serenity." He greeted with a small smile._

**_~ Author's Note ~  
_**

**_First, I would like to thank all of the reviews I have gotten for this fanfic and also for the followers. You are all amazing. Second, sorry that this update came later then when I wanted to post it; life just got in the way of getting things done. Third, if you are an fan art artist and would like to do some fan art of "Never Enter the Mansion" go right ahead; please send me a note on DeviantART (naruhina35) or my tumblr (LiaTsukino) with a URL link to the picture. And last but not least, I will start twisting this fanfic after Chapter 18. Thank you so very much again! _**


	37. Why Them

**Chapter 18: Why Them? **

In the timeline Hotaru and ChibiUsa went in, they began looking for clues that would help them all escape the mansion and defeat the creature . . . untill . . .

"Ah!" Cried Hotaru, trying to fight off Steve, "Chibi Moon! I could use some help!"

The pink haired girl sat there, looking at the monster, feeling a deep ache within her heart. Her connection with Usagi was strong, she could feel that something happened to her future mother, and began feeling the pain Usagi was in.

"Usagi, why must you hurt me?" She asked, "Why am I . . . affected by the pain you're feeling? You're being selfish again, mama."

Hotaru pushed the monster away, running towards ChibiUsa. Steve looked over at the young guardian-in-training, chuckling at the questions Chibi Moon asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, Small Lady." Steve began.

"You can talk?!" Hotaru exclaimed, obviously shocked about Steve.

"Serenity never clarified WHICH "Usagi Serenity" when she wrote in that book." Steve smirked, "Therefore, you both are affected by the pain, torture, and fate that this place has to offer!"

"That's not true!" Hotaru screamed, "Sailor Moon would never do that. Not to anyone!"

"Why don't you go back to your time loop and see what has happened?!" Mocked Steve, vanishing away.

Hotaru watched until Steve was completely gone. She then turned her attention to ChibiUsa. She helped the young princess up, and held onto her.

"Don't worry, we can do this." Hotaru said.

"Back to our time loop." Muttered ChibiUsa, tiredly.

…

In another room that Mamoru found in the safe room; the inner guardians surrounded their dear princess. Minako's tears fell from her eyes as she began to pet Usagi's head.

"Usagi, come back to us . . ." She paused, "I refuse to leave this place without you!"

"Usagi . . ." Makoto clenched her fists against her knees, feeling her tears hitting them as they fell from her olive green eyes, "It can't end like this. Why did this have to happen?"

"Don't worry, Usagi." Ami began, sounding calm; even though she was pained to see her friend like this; she began hooking things into her super computer as it began to beep, monitoring Usagi's heart beat, oxygen level, and her blood pressure, "We'll save you."

Rei's head was laying against her arm, she was holding onto Usagi's deathly cold hand.

"Usagi . . ." Rei began choking up, "Please, come back . . . come back . . ."

"Usagi!" Ami exclaimed, reading the report on her computer, feeling relieved, "She's alive."

The computer beeped a few times with incoming messages from monitoring Usagi.

"We got her back." Ami smiled, with tears falling down her cheeks.

Usagi still laid there, not moving. Her breathing became normal in her hand she held the book close. Makoto looked at Usagi with a small smile, wiping her tears away. Minako's tears didn't stop, she smiled at her princess before she gently pressed her lips against Usagi's forehead. Rei looked at her friend with a small smile.

"Usagi." Minako said, petting her head again.

"Sailor Moon." Makoto answered.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Rei grinned brighter, holding onto Usagi's hand still, "We're right here with you, Usagi."

….

In the bedroom, Michiru laid next to her sleeping lover. The attack took a lot of energy and Haruka's sight along with it. Michiru felt really guilty for not saying anything when Haruka first started using the unknown magic from the Sailor Uranus from the last time loop. Now, Haruka couldn't see anything or anyone anymore. The blue haired girl gently placed a hand against the blonde girl's cheek, her tears began falling from those sea-green eyes. She knew that Steve was got what he wanted; he killed Usagi, hurting Small Lady, and he made Haruka use too much of that magic causing her to go blind.

"We got her back!" Ami's voice cried out, for the other's to hear.

Michiru was relieved that their princess was alive and that Steve didn't know (hopefully). The only thing that was still an issue was Haruka.

"I'm sorry, Haruka." Said Michiru in a sad tone, "I'm sorry that we argued and your now . . . blind."

The tall girl's eyes slowly opened, she tilted her head to the left side to face Michiru. She felt Michiru's hand against her cheek.

"I feel like I could've stopped this from happening . . . but . . ." Paused Michiru, "But I did NOTHING to stop it."

"Don't think like that, Neptune." Replied a tired Haruka.

Michiru blinked a little before she glanced up to look at her beloved Sailor Uranus.

"I'm not blaming you for this. No one is blaming you for this." Haruka began, placing a hand on top of Michiru's before she gently kissed it, "It's not the end. There's still work to do! We'll get out and defeat that damn creature."

"Haruka." Replied Michiru.

"Even though I'm blind, I'll never forget what you look like, Michi." Smirked Haruka, "I will always love you."

"And I will always love you, Ruka." Michiru paused, tears falling from her eyes, "No matter what."

….

Hotaru helped ChibiUsa up to the safe room. She felt how warm the young senshi-in-training skin was getting.

"Tuxedo Mask! Pluto!" Cried Hotaru, "Help!"

"Hotaru?" Setsuna asked.

"ChibiUsa?" Added Mamoru.

"Help!" Hotaru cried again.

The two of them ran to help. Mamoru noticed Hotaru carrying ChibiUsa. He took his future daughter and got her up to the safe room. She began to feel a little better.

"What happened there?" Asked Setsuna.

"That thing made things clear . . ." Hotaru answered, "He told us that Sailor Moon wrote in the book but never clarified which "Usagi Serenity". Now he's after both. Chibi Moon felt something wrong with Sailor Moon and it started to affect her."

"I see." Setsuna said, looking shocked at the news Hotaru brought, "What do we do? Sailor Moon's barely alive, Small Lady's being affected by this, and Uranus' blind."

"What?!" Hotaru asked, hearing everything that Setsuna said, "What's wrong with Haruka-papa?"

"I don't know how to explain it." Setsuna began, "Michiru and Usagi were with ones who saw it happen. Michiru refuses to leave Haruka's side and I can't ask Usagi since she hasn't woken up, yet."

"She's not dead, is she?" Asked Hotaru.

"She's in a coma, we're not quite sure what's wrong." Answered Setsuna.

"Poor Serenity. The inner guardians are having a hard time about this, aren't they?"

"King hasn't gone in there to see her since we came back from finding her in the basement."

"Poor Endymion."

"Let's go check up on Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa."

"O-Okay."


	38. Outside

**Chapter 18: Outside **

Taiki and Yaten began searching the grounds, hoping to find a way out for the others that were trapped inside. Seiya had wandered off alone, worried about Sailor Moon and the other inner guardians. They had yet to receive news from the others inside if something happened. Deep down, Seiya knew that something was wrong with this place and that something happened to Sailor Moon. Yaten came acrossed the secret exit, but he couldn't see a ladder or a rope.

"That was their only way to escape." He said, brushing his white bangs away from his forehead.

"And none of us brought rope." Taiki sighed, "I guess we continue looking."

"Where's Seiya?" Yaten asked.

"Probably off moping because he can't save Sailor Moon; or that he wants to battle Tuxedo Mask for Sailor Moon's heart." Answered Taiki, not really caring what Seiya was doing at the moment.

"Probably the last one."

"More than likely." Paused the tall brunette male, "Come on, we better go looking for him to make sure that he's not doing anything stupid."

"What are we going to do with that guy?" Asked the white haired male as he stood up with Taiki's help, "I swear that he's going to be the death of us."

"You can say that again."

Right as they were going to take a step, Taiki was pushed back by a powerful force.

"Taiki!" Cried Yaten.

"YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE." A dark voice called to them.

Yaten helped Taiki back to his feet. Both of them glared at the tall, misshapened, grey creature. Steve looked down at them with an eerie grin against his lips.

"Where's Seiya when you need him?" Growled Yaten.

"We can't worry about Seiya right now." Taiki answered, "It's time to transform."

"Right." Yaten said, grabbing his microphone before he placed it to his ear, "Healer Star Power, Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!" Yelled Taiki after Yaten.

"PATHETIC TRANSFORMATIONS." Paused Steve, "I'M STARTING TO GET REALLY ANNOYED WITH IT!"

Before Yaten and Taiki were done with transforming, the monster attacked them. Both of them ended up finishing their transformations on the ground. After Seiya heard the cry, he ran to find them.

"Yaten! Taiki!" He cried.

"OH PLEASE, STOP SCREAMING." THE CREATURE BEGAN, "THEY'RE CLEARLY ALIVE."

"You're the thing haunting this place, aren't you?!" Demanded Seiya.

"IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO FIGURE IT OUT?" The grey monster laughed, "DO I HAVE TO INTRODUCE MYSELF AGAIN AND CARRY AROUND A VEGAS STYLE FLASHING SIGNS THAT READS, 'STEVE, THE ONE WHO TOOK DOWN THE SAILOR GUARDIANS OVER-AND-OVER AGAIN'?"

"Over-and-over again?" Questioned Seiya, "What do you mean by that?"

"SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU?"

"She?"

"YOU REALLY ARE DENSE; AREN'T YOU, SEIYA KOU?" Chuckled Steve, "I MEANT THE GIRL YOU LIKE TO CALL 'ODANGO'! AM I RIGHT, SAILOR STARLIGHT FIGHTER?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SAILOR MOON?!" Seiya snarled.

"YOU HAVE TO FIGURE THAT OUT YOURSELF, SAILOR STARLIGHT FIGHTER."

"Don't listen to him, Seiya!" Yelled Yaten.

"THE GIRL'S DEAD, SOON THE FUTURE PRINCESS WILL BE AS WELL, AND SAILOR URANUS WILL NEVER LAY EYES ON ANYTHING AGAIN!" Answered Steve, without showing any emotion whatever.

"Sailor Uranus." Yaten began.

"Small Lady." Taiki added.

"Sailor Moon." Seiya finished, before he shook his head, "NO! She's can't be dead."

"THE USAGI SERENITY YOU KNEW WILL NO LONGER WALK THIS EARTH." Steve said.

"We would've felt something if she was dead!" Seiya answered, "And I have yet to feel it."

"Seiya, don't transform yet." Taiki said in a slight whisper after seeing Seiya reaching for his microphone.

"YOU SAILOR STARLIGHTS STILL HAVE MUCH TO LEARN ABOUT THIS WORLD AND THE SAILOR GUARDIANS." Replied Steve.

"What do you mean?" Yaten asked.

"THE SAILOR GUARDIANS ARE MUCH STRONGER AND POWERFUL THAN THREE MEN WHO TRANSFORM INTO FEMALE FIGHTERS! HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?" Steve laughed, "I MUST SAY THAT YOU STARLIGHTS ARE THE LIVELIEST OUT OF THE SAILOR GUARDIANS."

"What are you trying to say?" Taiki gave a small questionable look.

"I GUESS WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS . . ." Steve started before Seiya kicked him away.

"Not to fall for one of our traps." Asked Seiya, placing a hand against her hip.

"Wait . . . when did you transform?" Steve asked angerly.

"You talk too much." Yaten said as she stood up and joined Seiya after Taiki did the same.

"Sailor Starlight Fighter!"

"Sailor Starlight Maker!"

"Sailor Starlight Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights, Stage On!" They said in unison.

"Sailor Starlights, Stage On!" Mocked Steve.

"We will not lose to you!" Seiya paused, "We'll get them out."

Steve looked at them with a really annoyed glare that shot daggers.

"Healer, Maker; let's do it!"

"Right!" Both of them said.

"This is a waste of time." Steve answered, vanishing away before them.

"What a coward." Yaten began.

"We have to figure out how to get them out and make sure we figure out why this thing is after Sailor Moon." Taiki said.

"No matter what he says, Sailor Moon is alive." Seiya replied, "We would know if she was dead."

Healer and Maker gave a small nod before their attention was turned to look over at Luna, Artemis, and Diana walking towards them.

"Luna!" Yaten began, "What's wrong?"

"Artemis has received a note from the inside." She replied.

"Are they alright?" Seiya asked.

"More or less." Artemis answered.

"What's going on?" Yaten asked another question.

"Seems like Usagi has been in a coma for two hours at least." Paused Artemis, "ChibiUsa's doing much better, and Haruka's working hard to cope with the change."

"Then that creature was right about Sailor Uranus being blind." Taiki said.

"We're hoping that when we leave the scars and damage will go away." Replied Diana.

"But, is it possible?" Asked Seiya.

"We're hoping that it will happen." Answered Luna, "It's something that we wouldn't understand, since we're not the ones trapped inside."

"That makes sense." Yaten said.

"We'll do everything that we can to get them out and that we'll get out of here." Seiya added.

"All part of the plan." Artemis answered.

"Hmm." Hummed Diana.

"Good work, Fighter." Luna began, "And of course you too, Maker and Healer."

"You guys as well." Yaten answered.

"I don't think that I will ever be used to TALKING cats." Seiya answered.

"You'll get used to it." Paused Artemis, "Eventually."

"Our work isn't over." Seiya looked at Taiki and Yaten, "Let's get going."

"Way to go Fighter." Said Diana.

"C'mon, let's get going." Yaten pulled Seiya with her.

_**~ Author's note ~**_

_**Just in case you are confused about changing Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki from male to female terms is because of their transformation into the Sailor Starlights and how they go from male to female. Sorry if you are still confused, I am bad at explaining things. **_


	39. Old Friends

**Chapter 19: Old Friends **

"Hello Princess Serenity." The man said with a small smile.

"Prince Endymion." Usagi said with a small surprised smile in return.

"It's not your time yet, Serenity." He paused, "But the choice is yours to make. You can choose to wake up and fight to get out or you can stay and lose your fight."

She blinked a little, she was both surprised and confused. She thought that she had died and that her soul moved on. Usagi looked up at the prince, seeing the fact that he looked like her Mamoru. Endymion looked back at her with a small smile. He looked like a king. Usagi didn't know what to do; Steve would be waiting for her if she returned and they would have to find the last clock; the only way Usagi thought was the way to escape by breaking it, it would stop the monster, and they would easily make it out alive. The other choice was to stay there with him; it would mean leaving her friends there to figure out things themselves. She lowered her head, feeling her buns falling out.

"This is hard, Endymion." She answered back, "I thought that I was dean when I first saw this place. Where are we anyway?"

"Outside the mansion." He answered.

"The mansion!?"

"This is your final chance at, Serenity, please choose." He began.

"What about you?" She asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help you with getting all of them out." Endymion gave a small smile, "Along with some help."

Usagi turned to look behind her when Endymion gestured to look. Four men came walking towards her.

"Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite." She began.

"We are honored to help you in this fight, princess." Kunzite's baritone voice said gently.

"You guys." Began Usagi.

"It's not just them." A familiar female voice answered, "Princess Serenity."

Sailor Moon looked over at her, she gave a small inhale sound. A woman with long curly red hair, with red eyes to match; came forward.

"Queen Beryl."

"Without being brainwashed by Metalia." She paused, "And the jealousy I felt is gone."

"It's alright, Beryl." Usagi gave her a small smile.

"I've learned a lot from you, princess." Beryl replied softly.

"Stop hogging the spotlight, Beryl!" A demanding voice called, "Some of us want to talk with her too."

"Demande?" Usagi asked.

"Hello, Sailor Moon." He answered, brushing his silver hair away from his forehead.

"You're apart of this too?" Asked Usagi.

"You don't think I've changed, do you?" Questioned Demande, looking hurt.

"N-no, I can see that the fact that you've changed." She paused, "I'm just surprised."

"About what?"

"Not only are you helping me; you're helping Endymion and the other guardians."

"Have to put that aside in order to help you and the other guardians out."

Usagi gave a small smile, she looked behind him and saw Demande's family. Saphir gave a small bow.

"We'll be here for you." He said.

"Thank you, Saphir." Usagi gave a small smile at him.

"Sailor Moon, have you made your decision?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

Usagi turned to look at him.

"Yes." She turned to look at Endymion, "Princess Serenity will stay here and help you, while I return to help my friends."

"Very well." He said, "You'll get out and we will see each other again, Serenity."

Usagi gave a small nod and looked at the others.

"Good luck, Sailor Moon." Beryl said.

"We'll be here for you, Neo-Queen Serenity." Demande added.

"Thank you." She paused, "Good luck to you guys and remember that the Sailor Guardians will be there for you as well."

"Please protect my Hotaru, Sailor Moon." Dr. Tomoe said.

"I promise I will." Usagi answered.

"Farewell, Sailor Moon." Endymion said, "Usagi Tsukino."


	40. The Awakening A

**Chapter 20: The Awakening A**

Usagi began to open open her eyes. She could hear the monitor beeping. She began looking around the dim lit room, the walls were a dark blue color. Usagi turned to look at the door that was opened slightly. She could hear the conversation her friends were having. Usagi looked at the book in her hands, she opened it to the page where Steve said she wrote in; nothing was written on that page.

"_I knew you were lying." Usagi thought to herself._

She closed it and looked at the wooden door once again.

"_Do I go out there and scare all of them?" She asked herself. _

She smirked and looked right at the light. She got out of bed and turned off the monitor. Usagi made her way towards the door and headed out. No one seemed to notice. She looked over at Minako; she walked behind her and placed her hands over Minako's blue eyes.

"Okay?" She asked.

The others looked up and saw Usagi. They went wide eyed. Usagi giggled a little.

"I know that giggle!" Minako pulled Usagi's hands away from her eyes before she turned and hugged her.

"Hey Minako." She said.

"Usagi!" She began before punching Usagi in the arm, "Don't you EVER scare me like that again, you hear me?!"

"Yes, I do." Answered Usagi.

ChibiUsa turned to look at them. She smiled at Usagi. The young Sailor Guardian looked better than what she did in the previous timeline she and Hotaru went to. Chibi Moon seemed to be happy to see her future mother up and about.

"Usagi!" ChibiUsa smiled.

"ChibiUsa!" Usagi paused, "It's so nice to see you."

"Sailor Moon." Setsuna began.

"Setsuna." Usagi started, "Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka."

"It's nice to hear your voice, princess." Haruka replied as Michiru took a hold of her hand gently.

"Rei, Ami, Mako-chan." Finished Usagi, smiling at them.

"Usagi." Makoto smiled back at her, trying hard to fight off the tears in her eyes.

"Welcome back, Usagi." Added Ami.

"It's good to be back." Usagi answered before she looked at Mars, "Rei."

"Usagi . . ." She began before choking up with tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Rei, you're gonna make me cry." Replied Usagi.

"I know, but I'm just happy to see you alive and walking."

"Thanks." Paused Usagi, looking around the room, "Where's Mamo-chan?"

"Taking a shower." Answered Michiru.

"I see." Replied Usagi, lowering her head, "I still can't believe that I was only half-dead."

"None of us understand why the attack didn't kill you." Rei said.

"I do though . . ." Usagi began, "He made it very clear."

"Who?" Asked Hotaru.

"The prince of the Earth from the past." Answered Usagi, "Prince Endymion."


	41. The Awakening B

**Chapter 20: The Awakening B: **

Usagi sat down next to Rei at the table. She looked at Haruka, seeing a bandage around her head covering her eyes. Usagi blinked a little in confusion, she wasn't sure what happened since she went into that room to search for Michiru's reflection mirror; or maybe she did because he heard Haruka's voice after the creature attacked and it caused her to have an out-of-body experience. She didn't want to ask, just because Michiru's eyes held the look of guilt and sadness; something Usagi knew all too well. Makoto had shifted her stance so she put more of her weight onto her left side, she looked at the bathroom door with a small sigh.

"He's been in there for a while now." She answered.

"I'll go see what's taking him." Haruka replied, slowly standing up.

"No, I'll . . ." Makoto started.

"He'll freak out if you saw him naked." Rei sighed, her cheeks lighting up red a little, "I've known from experience."

"I think I remember that." Answered Usagi.

"You scolded me because I saw him . . . naked."

"He probably won't freak out because I can't see." Haruka said.

"That's true." Rei sighed, "Even though all of us HATE seeing you like this, Uranus."

"It was my fault that it happened in the first place." She paused, "I was being stupid and rushing into battle without thinking . . . like I normally do."

Michiru looked up at her, helping her to her feet. She didn't say anything since they came out of the bedroom area. She had been feeling guilty for having that argument with Haruka and left to take care of that monster by herself. Haruka felt Michiru's soft hand tucked in hers. Haruka felt Michiru's emotion radiating off her hand.

"Don't blame yourself, Michi." She paused in a whisper, "We'll get out of here."

"Ruka . . ." Answered Michiru.

"This evil dream . . . we'll awaken from it."

Before Michiru could say something in reply to Haruka, the door to the bathroom had opened. Mamoru walked out of it and let the steam come out into the room. His eyes were red and swollen, probably from crying so much. He walked over to the group, seeing Usagi; but he thought she was a ghost. His heart ached terribly, he couldn't get himself to stop feeling this way. The others had looked at him with a small smile.

"Why are you all staring at me?" He asked.

"You're not hallucinating, Mamo-chan." Usagi answered, "I'm back."

"Usa . . ." Mamoru began softly.

"Mamo-chan." She smiled.

"You're really here . . .?"

"I'm alive, Mamo-chan."

"I can't believe that you survived from that attack." He said.

"If it wasn't for Mercury's skill in medicine, Prince Endymion, and other friends . . ." She paused, "I wouldn't be here."

"My past self?" Asked Mamoru.

"Yes. Along with Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite, Queen Beryl, Demande, Saphir, and Dr. Tomoe." She answered.

"My father was apart of it?" Questioned Hotaru.

"Yes, he's going to help like the others." She paused, "They are hoping that with help from the other side, it will increase our chance of getting out of here alive and healed from anything that happened here. We would still have our memories from what happened here, but then we can call this place goodbye!"

"That's good." Makoto said.

"That really is good." Setsuna paused, "Even though some of those people were old enemies, they are willing to help us get out of this place."

"Is Demande throwing his pride to the side to help Endymion?" Rei asked with a slight laugh.

"He really is." Usagi smiled.

"Well, at least we have more help." ChibiUsa replied.

"And that we don't have to get help them escape." Paused Haruka, "I swear Fighter came here just to help Usagi out and not the rest of us."

"You two are still not on good terms, are you?" Asked Mamoru.

"Not in the slightest." She answered the question, "But, you said that if we are able to escape everyone will be healed?

"Everyone will be healed from what happened here." Usagi began, "The memories that happened here will still be in our minds though."

"Hey, it's okay with me if we are healed." Minako grinned.

"We still have our promise then." Setsuna said with a small sigh of relief.

"No more going off alone." Ami added, "We can't afford to lose this battle."

"Ami." Usagi smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea, Ami." Makoto said.

"Stay together and get out alive." Rei added.

"We will get out of here." Michiru paused, finally breaking her silence, "We have something stronger than that creature if we stand together."

"Michiru." Haruka sighed.

"Friendship." Michiru began, "Strength, experience, guided by our home planets, the power of our home planets, love, and moonlight."

Everyone gave a small nod with smiles on their faces. Haruka had the brightest smile out of all of them. She gently kissed Michiru's cheek.

"You're right, Michi."

"Thank you, Ruka."


	42. This Is Why I Live With My Memories

**Chapter 21: That's Why I Live With My Memories:**

Several months have passed since they all came into this mansion. Usagi couldn't be more happy to be alive; after all she put them through, all the memories that they had clashed, all of the lies she had to tell over-and-over again, and the fact that she saw that thing kill her friends over-and-over. They were all alive and they have forgiven her of all that happened. They were all together still and were at her side no matter what. It wouldn't matter to her, she was just happy that her friends and her lover were right there whenever she needed it. This was the time she needed them most. The battle was near its end, only the creature was spotting them from escaping. This time, they would defeat it and not lose anyone. Usagi looked around the table once again. She knew that breaking the last clock was their only chance of escaping without too much trouble; but it would be very dangerous to go in head first.

"Where is the room that the last clock is located at?" Asked Mamoru.

"In a room with a secret door behind the wall paper." Usagi answered.

"On the first floor?" Rei asked.

Usagi nodded her head in reply. She really didn't say anything much after that.

"What does the clock look like?" Minako asked.

"It's like an old grandfather clock." Haruka answered, "The only reason why I know this is because one of my memories I remember turning the clock back since Sailor Moon couldn't."

"Yeah." Usagi added, "Uranus and I are the ones who actually turned back the clock; that's why the monster came after me and her."

"Then why is it attacking ChibiMoon?" Hotaru questioned, "Could it be that the monster wanted her dead as well?"

"That would make sense." Usagi paused, "Since her and I are strong and could probably defeat the monster together.

"Then why don't we settle this once and for all!" ChibiUsa said.

"It would only get us killed." Usagi told her.

"What?" Minako asked.

"It would be dumb on our part if we head in there without thinking." Makoto answered, "At least that's what I gathered from hearing this story."

"You're correct, Jupiter." Haruka said, brushing her fingers through Michiru's soft curly hair.

"Is that thing guarding it?" Rei questioned, looking from both Haruka and Usagi.

"Not just one." Replied Usagi, trying to remember back to the times she turned time back, "It's really hard to remember how many of them were there."

"If I remember right, there's about four." Haruka answered.

"That sounds about right." Sighed Usagi.

"So, we have to plan on fighting harder . . . like we've never have fought before." Makoto started.

"The battle to come, it's going to be different than the previous times we've battled that creature." Michiru added.

"Much harder than before. But, it's not like we don't know how to handle challenges." Hotaru smiled.

"We are much stronger now than we were a few months ago." Ami joined in.

"This time, our battle will be victorious." Setsuna added.

"We won't lose to that creature." ChibiUsa finished.

Usagi looked at her friends with a small smile as they gathered in a group hug.

"_I wouldn't mind to keep the good memories that we made here; but I will not make anymore mistakes after we escape this place. I'll carry all the other memories from this place as well. Hopefully the others will remember what happened here and how stronger we've gotten in there." She paused, "Yeah, that's why I live with my memories." _


	43. One Last Attack A

**Chapter 23: One Last Attack A **

The time of battle came, the Sailor Senshi followed right behind their princess. Michiru and Setsuna helped lead Haruka to the right direction. Hotaru stayed close to ChibiUsa, she was still worried about her and Sailor Moon. Makoto and Ami followed after Rei and they kept their eyes out for the monster. Mamoru was walking next to Usagi. She was looking at the map of the interior of the mansion. Everything, so far, seemed to be normal. Usagi knew that the monster was waiting for the right moment to strike at them. She placed a hand on her brooch as a way to keep calm. Haruka stopped all the sudden and began moving her head around.

"Guys, wait!" Setsuna began. "Haruka might have heard something."

The other stopped and looked over to them. Michiru turned and looked at her lover concernedly.

"Haruka?" She asked.

"I can hear it's breathing." Began Haruka, "It's close."

"Then it's time to transform." Makoto said.

"Not yet." Usagi replied.

"What's wrong with transforming now?' Makoto questioned.

"We reach the room as fast as we can, Steve and his "buddies" will be out of there and that's where our final battle will be."

"That really doesn't make sense, but we'll follow you." Answered Rei.

"Let's go." Ami said.

They headed to the room that held the last clock.

'I can still hear it's breathing.' Thought Haruka, 'I'm really worried that we are falling into a trap.

'I don't like this idea.' Michiru thought to herself as she looked down at her Deep Aqua Mirror, "I've gotta bad feeling about this."

Mamoru stood next to Usagi, sensing that something was going to happen. Usagi stopped hearing the sound of ticking as well as the monsters carrying on a conversation. Setsuna had a hold of her Garnet Orb.

"This is it." Usagi said. "The place where we end this once and for all."

**_~Author's Note~ _**

_**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, things just have come up. I'll be posting another chapter for this fanfiction. I also have been working on a trailer just for fun, here is a link to it: **_**_ watch?v=-szo-pKOEU8 . Oh, one last thing! If you like doing fanart, please feel free to draw something for this fanfiction and send it to liacosplay . Thank you for all of the faves, follows, and reviews! Love all of you. _**


	44. One Last Attack B

**Chapter 23: One Last Attack B**

The others nodded before they heard the sound coming to a halt; the only sound they could hear was the sound of the clock ticking. Haruka tensed up when she felt a chill run up her spine. She spun around before she summoned her space sword.

"Haruka?" Rei asked.

"We fell right into it's trap." She answered, "There are two of them now. We have to transform… NOW!"

Usagi gave a small nod before they all cried out and ended up transforming. They all stood next to each other as they began looking around for the grey monster that hid in the shadows of the black colored walls. They were ready for the battle to begin. Usagi held a small prayer in her heart.

"Let's finish this." Makoto hissed.

Neptune's eyes narrowed as she saw a force of energy heading straight for Uranus. The same thing caught Minako's attention; but the second energy ball was focused on Usagi.

"Usagi!" She cried.

"Haruka!" Michiru yelled at the same time Minako cried out Usagi's name.

"LOOK OUT!" They screamed in unison as they pulled the two of them to safety, catching the blow that weakened them as they screamed out in pain.

"MINAKO!" Cried Usagi as she went to her side.

"MICHIRU!" Haruka yelled after Usagi as she took a hold of Michiru's hand before she glared up at the two alien like creatures, "You're gonna regret hurting my beautiful sea!"

Haruka knew exactly where the two monsters were and glared at them. At this point, Haruka was at her limit and she needed to let out her rage, fury, anger, and fire escape… and the only thing that she knew how to do it was releasing it all on the two monsters. Usagi held onto Minako as she looked right at Haruka, seeing that anger deep within her blind grey eyes. Minako was surprised and shocked after seeing Uranus' rage radiating off of her. Setsuna helped Michiru to stay balanced, she knew that Michiru was fine; but she was holding onto her to make sure that she didn't get into Haruka's way since she was full of rage.

"Haruka…" Michiru muttered.

Haruka took a step closer and held her sword close.

"You may have blinded me, but you will never harm my Michiru OR my friends ever again!" She cursed, "Either ONE of you!"

"You touched the grandfather clock." One of the Steves said.

"You are just as important to us as Serenity is." The other finished.

"You will not hurt her!" Haruka hissed, "It's time to end this madness."

"Haruka." Michiru said as she wiggled her way out of Setsuna's arms and towards her lover.

Michiru placed a gentle and calm hand onto Haruka's shoulder. Haruka was startled by the sudden touch, but she turned down; knowing that her beloved sea was there next to her. Haruka couldn't help but to smile after feeling her lover's touch.

"We can take them. Together. The two of us." Michiru finished her thought.

Haruka placed a hand on top of hers as Michiru kissed her cheek gently. It made Haruka feel calmer and it put a brighter smile on her face. She turned to look at the two Steves before she pointed her Space Sword at them.

"We will stop you." She paused, "Together."

Michiru placed her other hand on top of Haruka's clenched hand that was holding the handle of the blade. Haruka wrapped her other arm around Michiru's waist.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" The two monsters attacked.

"Mars Snake Fire!" Rei blocked the attack so Haruka and Michiru had more time preparing for their attack, she noticed that the two Steves turned to look at her and were ready for another attack, "Hurry!"

Michiru and Haruka nodded. Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's chest as she felt Uranus' steady, yet calm, heartbeat.

"Whenever you're ready." Whispered Haruka.

"I'm ready." Answered Michiru.

"Space Turbulence!" They cry as the sound of Michiru's violin begins playing slowly.

The blast from the Space Sword was just enough to kill the two creatures and heal something that was lost to them.

"We did it." Haruka paused as she looked down at her lover, seeing her clear and her smile appeared on her face, "Hello love."

"Haruka!" Michiru cried as she saw the light in Haruka's eyes returning, "Your vision…"

"I can see."

"Haruka." She began before she punched Haruka in the arm, "That's for scaring me!"

"That really hurt Michi." Haruka paused before she felt warm soft lips against her before Michiru pulled away, "Forgive me, Michiru. I really didn't want all of that to happen."

"I forgive you Haruka." She said.

Usagi walked up to the door and placed a hand on it.

"We are here… this is where we end this nightmare." She announced.

The others looked right at her and nodded.


	45. One Last Attack C

**Chapter 23: One Last Attack C **

Usagi pulled away her hand from the door before she backed up in a panic. Mamoru wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he looked right into her blue colored eyes. He was concerned for her.

"Usako?" He asked, "What's wrong?"

She blinked a little before she shook her head. Usagi sat up from leaning into Mamoru's arms.

"What?" She began, "How is that possible?!"

"What?" Asked Mamoru.

"There's more than four." She answered/

"How many are there now?" Questioned Makoto.

"Seven, maybe even eight." Replied Usagi, she bit down on her lip softly as she looked at the metal door, "I'm sorry guys, this is gonna be harder to do."

"Don't apologize Usagi," Rei paused as she walked right up to her, "You didn't know that this was gonna happen."

"Yeah…"

"We are stronger than that creature," Ami began, "We just have to fight together as a team."

"We just have to believe in our power." Makoto added, "Plus we have to believe in each other… including you."

"Minna!" She looked at her friends with a small smile.

"It's true, Sailor Moon." A soft female voice rang.

"Seiya?" She asked as she saw the three Starlights walk up to them.

"Now you have more power than whatever the hell that creature is." Yaten answered.

"We stand as one." Added Taiki.

"Our power is yours." Seiya paused, "Princess… no, Neo-Queen Serenity."

Uranus looked at them and knew that they were there to only help them with this battle. She grinned at them which was new… and yet it wasn't. Usagi smiled brightly at them as she felt Mamoru's gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"We can do it." He began, "If we all share our power, we can defeat it."

Usagi looked at the others as they nodded.

"Minna." She smiled, "Thank you."

She turned to look at the metal door and placed a hand on the brooch.

"This time…" She paused, "We will survive and get out. I swear it will happen!"


	46. This Ends Now A

**Chapter 24: This Ends Now A: **

I paused at the door, my hands at the knob waiting to open it. I inhaled deeply before letting it out slowly from my mouth.

"Alright." I began, "Time to do to work, minna."

I heard them grunt a soft yes. I turned the knob right as one of the Steves ran into the door causing me to fly back against the wall.

"Sailor Moon!" The Inners cried.

"Usagi!" The Outers yelled.

"Usako!" Cried Mamoru.

"Serenity!" The Starlights added.

I heard their cries and smiled before I fell into darkness.

….

"Stop with the yelling!" Steve began angrily, "It's obvious she's knocked out."

"It's not called screaming." ChibiUsa paused, "It's called worry!"

"Still means the same thing." It replied.

"You're wrong! Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead wrong!" She yelled.

"Oh?" He paused, "And how wrong am I, Sailor ChibiMoon? Care to tell me?"

"You are the one who trapped us here, you're the one who's been murdering people, you're the one who's been trying to hurt my mama and my papa and my friends!" ChibiUsa had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You are making me VERY irritated!" He paused, "Besides, I'm not the one who trapped you here. You were all VERY foolish enough to enter a place that has a dark secret, a dark history, and a dark entity. What made you think it was a good idea to come in here in the first place?"

"Yes, we were foolish that we entered this damned mansion." Haruka stated, "But, it was you WHO trapped us inside with no idea how to escape."

"Of course I trapped you in here, because I am that dark entity and I don't like when people enter my home! That's why I kill people."

"So you just admitted to trapping us here." Haruka muttered, irritatedly.

"You'll kill people when they enter inside this place! Maybe they just want to help you to see the light so you can leave this Earth." ChibiUsa began, "Why aren't you letting that happened? Is it because your pride will get in the way? Or, are you too much of a coward to care?"

"SHUT UP!" He attacked ChibiUsa.

Usagi looked over to her and held her head in her hands, she ran over as she wrapped her arms around ChibiUsa, catching the blow that made her cry.

"Usagi, why?!" She asked.

"Stay strong… y-you can do this, ChibiUsa." Usagi began in a soft quiet voice, "I believe in… you."

Usagi fell to the ground, knocked moved over to them.

"Usako. ChibiUsa." He said as he moved.

"Wow. I was expecting for something bigger and this is what I get?" Steve laughed, "Well, time to get the party started."

The other Steves came over.

"Kill them all." He ordered.

"Silent Wall!" Cried Saturn, making a temporary wall between them and the monsters.

"Alright, we have to give everything we've got for this fight." Minako said.

"We have to fight even harder than that." Haruka added.

"Everything and anything." Seiya finished.

"Right." The others said.

**_~Author's Note~ _**

_**Hey guys, sorry that it took me even longer to update! I had intentions of updating in August, but things came up. I'm sorry for the wait. Thank you guys for all your views and reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this. Anyway, we are getting close to the end of this story. I know, it's gonna be a sad day when the last chapter comes. I might actually continue doing fanfictions like this. Is there anything games you guys want me to do with the characters of "Sailor Moon"? I will have to watch them first and then write. But, I will do this because I have too much fun writing them and they seemed to be liked and you as the readers enjoy. Please send me a private message if you want to see more fanfiction like this done. Anyway, thank you all for your support, I can't tell you how much I love you guys and what it means to me when you follow, like, and/or review. Have a great day! Here is a new video thanking all of my amazing readers and giving a shout out to slightlyxjaded and TropicalRemix. **_**_ watch?v=hmfderBQjHs_**


	47. This Ends Now B

**Chapter 24: This Ends Now B **

Saturn began struggling to keep the barrier up. She was covered in sweat and she felt pain. The wall slowly began cracking.

"The wall won't hold much longer!" She yelled, "Get ready!"

"Hotaru!" ChibiUsa cried.

"Saturn!" Haruka cried as well.

"Don't worry about me, you guys have to get…" She began before the wall broke and Steve pushed her back, with his claws out, her eyes widened.

"Saturn!" Pluto screamed, "You just crossed the line!"

One of the Steves walked over to her with a grin against his lips. Setsuna glared right at him.

"Chronos Typhoon!" She attacked, it was a strong and direct hit, "Minna!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Vibration!" ChibiUsa's attack was also a direct hit, it was a little bit stronger than Setsuna's, but still.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" Cried Mamoru, his attack was enough to destroy that clone of Steve.

"Awe, you killed me." The creature paused, "No matter, there's more where he came from."

"Space Sword Blaster!" Attacked Haruka, her sword was able to give him a huge cut on his face.

"How dare you!" Steve snarled, "How dare you cut my beautiful face!"

Haruka blocked his attack with the sword.

"You need to be taught a lesson, Sailor Uranus." It continued on, "And I'm gonna teach you that lesson."

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter cried, her attack was enough to push the monster away, "Uranus, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied, not making eye contact, "Thank you. Neptune!"

She noticed that one of the Steves had attacked Michiru. But, Michiru had everything under control.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Ami attacked, "Mars, now!"

"Mars Snake Fire!" She paused, "Venus!"

"Venus Wink-Chain Sword!" She added, "Jupiter!"

"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" She attacked.

"Dead Scream!"


	48. This Ends Now C

**Chapter 24: This Ends Now C**

The battle progressed and it was nasty. The Sailor Senshi were knocked down, but they got back up and went back to fighting. They were bleeding and bruised, but they continued on. Minako kept fighting, she wouldn't let her pain stop her.

"I can't give up, for Usagi's sake." She said softly to herself.

"Sailor Moon, wake up." A familiar male voice called out to her.

"Hmm…" She moaned softly and slowly began to wake up.

The man who she loved in the past knelt down before Usagi. Usagi looked into his eyes that captured her heart. Endymion smiled a little

"You have to aid them." He answered.

"Minna!" She cried.

"They are winning, all they need is you. You have to be the one to end this nightmare and cleanse this place from it's evil."

Usagi nodded, smiling a little, but she was concerned about him and his group. Endymion could see that concern. He cupped her cheek with his hand. Usagi blinked a little when she felt the touch of his hand.

"Don't worry, we are here." He said before he kissed her soft lips, he pulled away, "Go, Sailor Moon. End this!"

She nodded again as she watched him fade away. Usagi looked right at them fighting. She began to stand up, she noticed that hrt transformation wore off. She took a deep breath in before she exhaled it. Her face read determination.

"Moon Eternal!" She paused, touching her brooch, "Make-up!"

"Eternal Sailor Moon!" The others cried.

"No!" Steve hissed, being the last one before he summoned five more copies of himself, "Sailor Moon! We choose you to fight."

"Is that so?" Usagi looked at them and walked forward, "I accept, demon."

"Usagi, what are you doing?" ChibiUsa asked.

"Don't worry, she knows what she's doing." Answered Haruka, "No one get in the middle of this!"

"What do you mean, Uranus?" Fighter paused, "She'll get hurt!"

"Do what I say, Fighter!" She hissed, "I know what she's doing."

"Understood." Taiki answered on Seiya's behalf.

"Taiki!"

"For once, just follow the rules!" Taiki replied.

"Uranus is right, Fighter." Paused Usagi, "This is something I have to do myself."

"Odango…" Said Fighter, looking right at her.

"Whatever you do, demon, you will not have this host any longer!" She cried.

"Kill her!" He ordered as more Steves came in, "Try to find the real me."

"Now!" She cried.

"Uranus Power!" Haruka took Usagi's left hand.

"Venus Power!" Minako took Haruka's other hand.

"Earth Power!" Mamoru took Usagi's right hand.

"Pluto Power!" Setsuna took Mamoru's other hand.

"Saturn Power!" Hotaru took Minako's other hand.

"Mars Power!" Rei took Hotaru's other hand.

"Neptune Power!" Michiru took Setsuna's other hand.

"Mercury Power!" Ami took Rei's other hand.

"Star Power!" The Starlights took each other's hand and also Michiru's other hand.

"Moon Power!" ChibiUsa took Ami's other hand.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Cried Usagi.

They all began to glow right as the monsters came to attack them. Usagi let go of their hands.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Usagi attacked all of them with a power that was stronger than all of the Steves combined, it took care of the five Steves that were summoned, she looked right at him, "Looks like you are the real one, since you are the last one standing."

"Well done, Serenity, you finally beaten me." He replied, "Finish it."

Usagi looked deep into the creature's eyes, seeing a human heart deep within them.

"Moon Princess Halation!" She took care of the monster before she took a deep breath in, "Moon Healing Escalation!"

The mansion began to be cleansed from the corrupted evil. A figure of an older man with grey eyes and hair appeared in front of her, his eyes were on Usagi.

"Thank you for saving my soul, Sailor Senshi." He paused, "You can finally stop this by breaking the clock."

Usagi's eyes widened as he faded away. The others walked closer to her, but Minako came and stood next to her. Usagi smiled a little with tears in her eyes.

"Usagi?" Asked Minako.

"It's done." She said before she walked up to the last clock, "We can end this now."

The others nodded and watched as Usagi shattered the glass to the clock. They smiled a little before they looked right at Usagi, who turned to look at them with a smile. She felt faint and she fell backwards. Mamoru's eyes widened and he rushed over and caught her in his arms.

"Usako!" He cried, "What's wrong?"

"Mamo...chan." She passed out, and didn't show any signs of life.

"USAKO!" Mamoru screamed loudly.

_**~Author's note!~**_

_Hello guys, Lia here! Here are two of the last chapters in this fanfiction. I'm actually sad that this one is coming to an end. This fanfiction has been by far my favorite story I have written. I hope you guys enjoyed it and probably come the end of October or the first of November, this fanfiction story will come to a close. Thank you all and I hope you guys have a great day. _


	49. Wake Up A

_**Chapter 25: Wake Up A: **_

The ground began shaking from under them. Hotaru's eyes widened before she looked up as something fell from the ceiling. Haruka looked at the group.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Cried Hotaru.

"The house is falling apart." Luna paused, "Let's get out of here!"

The group nodded and they ran out of the place before it would crush them. Mamoru was holding Usagi in his arms. They got to a safe area and they saw the mansion falling apart into the ground Haruka placed a hand on her chest, feeling breathless, and it caused her to fall down to her knees.

"Haruka!" Cried Michiru, going to her level.

"I-I'm okay Michiru." She paused, "Just a little winded."

Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder before she glanced over at Mamoru and the gathered Inner Senshi. Mamoru did everything he could to wake Usagi up, but nothing seemed to work.

"Usako, please, open your eyes." He said, "Usako, say something. Usako, wake up! Serenity… SAILOR MOON!"

"Usagi…" Rei began before she fell to her knees, "Liar… you promised me that you wouldn't die!"

"Usako…" He gently shook Usagi's body.

"Even now, we can't lose you." Ami began sobbing.

"Don't leave us, Sailor Moon." Makoto said.

"You still have a future, Usagi." Stated Minako, "It's to be surrounded by those you love. You are the future queen of the Earth and the future goddess of the Moon. You are Neo-Queen Serenity. You are Princess Serenity. You are the legendary Sailor Moon. You are Usagi Tsukino. You wouldn't leave us behind. You are what made us your Sailor Senshi, your friends, and your loved ones. If you've given up on us, I'll never forgive you!"

The group glanced up at her before they looked down at Usagi.

"You are the reason why I wanted to fight along your side, Sailor Moon… Neo-Queen Serenity." Said Setsuna, trying to fight off the forming tears.

"If it wasn't for you and your strong heart, I would still be doing things my way." Replied Haruka.

"I would've never come to my senses, I would still be Mistress 9 if it wasn't for you." Hotaru added.

"I would've lost all hope if I hadn't met you, Sailor Moon, I would've given up the fight long ago." Michiru said, right as Haruka took her hand.

"Everything that we went through, please don't make it nothing!" Cried Luna.

"You're light has bade each of us stronger." Paused Diana, "Don't let it fade."

"You are the main focus in this group, you can't abandon us like this." Replied Artemis, sitting at Minako's feet.

"Even for us, we are your friends too." Taiki stated.

"You mean a lot to us too, you have shown us how bright your moonlight is." Yaten added.

"I know you will wake up." Began Seiya, "Because I believe in you, Odango. Please, hear our cries and let them reach you."

Usagi stayed limp and unresponsive. Minako clenched her fists together and she began crying. She looked down at Usagi's body.

"I will drag you out of hell just to get you back." She paused, "I'll go through hell and back to get you back. Just wake up, Usagi! Please!"


	50. Important Author's Note!

_**~Author's note~ **_

_ Hello everyone, this really isn't a chapter. I just wanted to tell you that I have every intention to finish this story, I've had several things come up; I started a job which has started to take a lot of my time. I'm planning on going on a hiatus until things start calming down. I don't know how long I will be off, but, please don't hate me for that. I will come back when I can. Thank you for your support on this story! You guys are really amazing and I would like to give you guys a video I had finished for a little while now. Here is the link for my video: __ watch?v=1722_PPV46Q__ . Also, if you'd like to, please like my fan Facebook Page, I'll be changing it to be a fan page for both my YouTube channel and my page - __ liatsukinoyoutube/_

_ Thank you guys again and I will get back to posting more chapters as soon as possible._

_**~Lia Tsukino!**_


	51. Wake Up B

**_Chapter 25: Wake Up B _**

They all returned to the Hikawa Shrine where they felt happy and safe for once. Rei smiled brightly as they entered the gates, she was glad to be home. Mamoru was carrying Usagi in his arms, still feeling an empty space in his heart. Minako followed in behind him, keeping her eyes to the ground. Ami and Makoto stood next to each other, entering the room quietly. Setsuna was holding onto both Hotaru and ChibiUsa's hands as they entered the shrine quietly. Haruka was holding Michiru close, not wanting to let her go again. The Sailor Starlights walked in right after each other and were strangely quietly. The three moon cats were quiet as well when they entered the room.

Rei lead Mamoru to a large couch where he laid Usagi's body on. They stood there, glazing down at their friend with tear filled eyes and sorrow filled hearts. Rei bit her lower lip, hating her tears that fell from her violet eyes.

"Wake up, Usagi." Rei muttered under her breath.

"You can't leave us like this." Minako paused, "Not after everything we've been through."

"It's useless guys." Mamoru spoke through his falling tears.

"Don't you dare, Chiba!" Hissed Seiya, "Don't you dare say it!"

"It's over, Kou!" Yelled Mamoru, "She's gone."

Haruka balled up her fist and got ready to punch his lights out, but Minako had already beaten her to it. Minako had slapped him a crossed his cheek, glaring down at him with sad/anger blue eyes.

"Don't you EVER SAY that again!" She yelled.

"I can't feel here there anymore." Said Mamoru, placing a hand on his chest, "You guys must be feeling the same thing."

"We haven't given up on her." Paused Haruka, folding her arms a crossed her chest, "Unlike you and Kou."

"What was that, Tenou?!" Exclaimed Seiya.

"What was that, Haruka?" Asked Mamoru.

"I can sense your hesitation to believe that she will wake up." Rei spoke coldly, "Mamoru, you need to believe in her and in your love. Seiya, you just... need to believe."

"B-But I do!" Replied Seiya, trying the convince them.

"...clearly." Muttered Haruka, not taking any of Seiya's crap.

"Really, I'm telling the truth!" He said, getting angry with Haruka and what she said.

"Rei, how can I? I can't even feel it." Wondered Mamoru, looking right up at her.

"That's something you have figure out on your own, Mamoru." Answered Rei, "We cannot help you with this one. You are the only one who can do this. Just remember what I said, 'you need to believe in her and your love'. I know you can do it Mamoru, we all know you can. Just do it."

He sighed with a small huff. He never liked the mysterious ways that Rei had him go. Deep down, he felt a familiar tug and a familiar warm, calming presence that filled his heart. It was faint, he closed his eyes so he wouldn't lose it again. Rei noticed the sudden change in Mamoru's aura when he closed his eyes.

"Do you feel something?" Asked Rei, getting curious of what he felt deep inside his heart.

"Yes. It's faint." He answered, "But, I can feel it."

"Don't lose it, Mamoru." Makoto chimed in after she glanced over to see what was going on, "Keep a strong grasp on it."

"I am." He said, "But, it's draining more of my energy... it's m-making me... really sleepy."

ChibiUsa turned her head to look over at the couch before she walked over to it. She placed a hand on top of Usagi's, the young pink haired girl felt her tears fall from her eyes. She didn't want it to end like this, she didn't want to disappear forever, not again. That was already painful enough when they were battling Nehellina. But this time, it appeared to be different. ChibiUsa wasn't disappearing, which meant that Usagi couldn't be dead. She glanced right at Usagi's chest, seeing the brooch rise and fall. ChibiUsa's eyes widened as she smiled.

"Usagi! Guys, come over here!" She paused as the others turned to glance over at her, "Look! Usagi's alive! She's breathing!"

"Usagi!" Minako said before she yawned, "I'm getting tired myself, thanks for spreading your drowsiness to me, Mamoru."

"Hey, don't blame me!" He yelled.

"I don't think Mamoru is to blame for making us drowsy, Minako." Artemis replied.

"We did use a lot of energy during that final battle with that... thing." Ami replied, "I think we need to some sleep, we'll see Usagi in the morning."

"Yeah, that final battle really took a lot out of us." Said Haruka, stretching, "I wouldn't mind spending the night here at the Hikawa Shrine."

"Only if Rei agrees to it, of course." Setsuna paused, "Since this is her family's shrine after all."

"I'm okay with it." She paused, before she glanced over at Haruka and Michiru, "As long as you two don't have an adult mood! I'll put my food down to that!"

"That seems reasonable." Paused Michiru, "Don't you think, Haruka?"

"Ah, c'mon. Lighten up, Rei. We wouldn't do that on HOLY ground!" Joked Haruka.

"I'm serious, Haruka." Said Rei, staying serious and stoic.

"I know, I was only joking." Paused Haruka, "We'll wait for that until we get back to OUR bedroom."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Haruka." Replied Michiru.

Haruka quickly snuck in a kiss from Michiru's lips. Rei rolled her eyes, not liking it.

"What did I just say about the adult moon, you two?"

"It was just a kiss." Answered Haruka.

"I meant what you said before the kiss." Replied Rei.

"You guys, I thought you were tired as well!" Minako began.

"It's time to sleep!" Spooked both Hotaru and ChibiUsa, "Lay down and sleep, now!"

It freaked Rei, Michiru and Haruka that they laid down and tried to fall asleep.

"Where did you get that from, you two?" Asked Setsuna.

"I blame Mamoru." ChibiUsa said.

"King, what have you been showing them?" The older Sailor Senshi asked.

Mamoru didn't answer, it looked like a was already asleep. He was holding hands with Usagi. Setsuna smiled a little bit before she laid back and started to drift away into a dreamless sleep herself. Eventually, the others followed right after her and Mamoru.


	52. The Ending of Our Story A

**Chapter 26: The Ending of Our Story A**

After about an hour or two after the others went to sleep, the young bun head heroin woke up. Usagi began looking around, trying to figure out where she was.

"I'm in the... Hikawa Shrine?" She asked, quietly, "Where are the others?"

She glanced down at the ground and saw them, each and everyone of them asleep. She smiled brightly as the moonlight shined down on her holding hands with Mamoru.

"Tuxedo Mask." She said happily, "Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Fighter, Healer, Maker, Luna, Artemis, Diana; you're all here!"

Usagi felt something wet fall from her eyes and it rolled down her cheeks down to her chin. She couldn't believe that this was true, they all made it out alive and nothing bad happened while they were trapped. She smiled a little bit brighter, like the moonlight.

"I thought it wouldn't be possible, but we did it." She said looking down at her hand, "My friends, we made it out alive together and nothing can come a cross our friendship again."

Usagi glanced down, looking at all of them all again before she gave a small, quiet yawn. She laid back down and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep again.

...

_Usagi found herself in the grove where the mansion once stood. She stood before Prince Endymion, Beryl, Prince Demande, Saphir, the Four Knights of Heaven, Professor Tomoe and Princess Serenity. Usagi bent down and bowed before them. Endymion walked over to her with Serenity at his side. _

_"Sailor Moon, you bow to no one." Serenity said, bowing to her. _

_ The others followed suit. Usagi blinked a little as she noticed them bow to her. She couldn't help but to smile brightly for them. _

_"Thank you for your help, minna." She replied, "I don't know if we could've done it without you." _

_"Consider it our highest honor, Princess." Kunzite replied softly. _

_"You may call upon us anytime you need our help, Neo-Queen Serenity." Added Saphir. _

_"We will wait for your call." Demande finished. _

_"Now, we must leave you until you call is again." Beryl said. _

_"No matter what, we will be your protectors." Jadiete replied. _

_"Our power is your power." Nephrite added. _

_"Our strength is your strength." Zoisite replied. _

_"We are friends as well as fighters." Finished Souichi. _

_"Thank you, guys." She paused, "Thank you!" _

_"We have to take our leave now, Sailor Moon." Endymion said, "You fought well, Usagi Tsukino." _

_"Thank you for what you did and what your friends did." Serenity replied with a smile, "We take our leave, Sailor Moon." _

_ Usagi stood there and watched them as they faded away into the cosmos. She felt a small tear roll down her cheeks, feeling the warmth from the light that they gave. _

_"Endymion, Beryl, Demande, Saphir, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite, Souichi, Princess Serenity." She began, "Thank you. Thank you all so much." _

_..._

Usagi woke up to the sound of talking and the smell of food being cooked in the kitchen. Usagi sat up and glanced over towards the crowd of her friends clustered together in the dinning room, just talking. They were also waiting for something else and Usagi knew exactly what they were waiting for.

"I hope Usagi wakes up shortly." Makoto paused, "Breakfast is about done."

"She used a lot of energy. She'll need her rest." Said Haruka, taking a sip of some coffee.

"Is that Mako-chan's cooking I smell?" Asked Usagi, "I would wake up for that."


	53. The Ending of Our Story B

**Chapter 26: The End of Our Story B **

The others froze in place when they heard Usagi's voice. Mamoru slowly turned around, looking right at her with wide midnight blue eyes. The other Senshi were surprised to see her up and talking, but they were all glad to see their friend. The Starlights were just the same, happy and surprised to see Usagi. Luna, Artemis and Diana were amazed to see how much energy Usagi had and to see her familiar, normal smile on her face.

"Usagi!" The Inners yelled.

"Princess!" The Outers added.

"Sailor Moon!" The Starlights replied.

"Mama!" Cried ChibiUsa.

"Usagi!" The Moon cats said.

"Usako!" Finished Mamoru, running over to her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close, "I thought I lost you." |

"Mamo-chan." She said softly before she heard him sniff, "Mamo-chan, are you crying?"

"I-I'm just glad that you're okay." He answered, his tears soaking her school uniform.

"I'm not angry at you, Mamo-chan." She began, "I thought I was a goner, too. That last battle and breaking the clock took a lot out of me."

"Just..." Began Mamoru, "Don't scare me like that again, Usako. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I'll bare that in mind." Replied Usagi.

"Except, change that me to us." Haruka said.

"We were all just as scared as Mamoru was." Added Minako.

"But, we didn't stop believing in you and your power, Usagi." Finished Michiru.

"We knew that you were gonna make it." Began Makoto.

"Because we remembered one thing." Ami added on.

"The future." Setsuna said.

"Your future, Usagi." Finished Rei.

"Without you, there would be no Crystal Tokyo." Hotaru began.

"I would not be here." Finished ChibiUsa.

"Minna!" Usagi smiled brightly for her friends, "You're right. Our future is even clearer now."

"Now, let's eat." Paused Makoto, "Before all of this food Michiru and I made goes to waste."

"We spent too much time preparing for it." Michiru replied.

"Breakfast sounds good!" Cheered Usagi."

"And there's our Usagi." Rei said, with a bright smile.

They all gathered in the dinning hall where they all just stayed and talked while they ate. Usagi's smile never faded away from her face. She was thinking of about their future and about their time in the abandoned mansion. She kept thinking about Steve and how his spirit was finally free from haunting that place. She was glad that she was able to help him to finally see the light and help him move on.

"I'm glad that that's all over." Paused Usagi, feeling joy in her heart, "We finally made it out together and no one died this time."

"But, you DID give us quite the scare, Usagi." Replied Rei, "I'm just glad that you're alright now."

"Same with the rest of us." Added Michiru with a small smile against her perfectly shaped lips.

"Thanks, minna." Said Usagi, gratefully, "Now, no more haunted houses for a little while and no more splitting up."

"I think we can all agree to that, Usagi." Haruka said, sipping on some black coffee from her mug.

Usagi smiled brightly for her friends once again, a true Usagi smile. That Usagi smile brought a smile to everyone's face. They all finished eating before they all helped Makoto and Michiru clean up.

"It's good to have you back, Usagi." Said Minako.

"I missed you guy!" Spoke Usagi, giving them each a hug.

"We missed you too." Seiya paused, "You did well, Odango."

"You all fought well, too, minna." She replied.

"Why, thank you, princess." Taiki said.

"You were all very brave." Diana began.

"Your powers have truly grown since the very beginning, Sailor Senshi." Artemis paused, glancing over to the Sailor Starlights, "This includes you, too, Sailor Starlights."

"Thank you, Artemis." Yaten said.

"It's true, we've seen your progress." Luna added on to what Artemis and Diana were saying, "You are all prepared for anything."

"You really think so?" Usagi asked, thinking back to everything she did in the mansion to her friends, "Even after everything I did to you guys while we were in that place?"

"We know that you didn't mean any harm by it, Usako." Mamoru said.

"We were more surprised than anything when we found out, Usagi." Minako added.

"I'm sorry guys." She paused, "I was scared to tell you guys the truth about that place and the fact that we had been there several times and that I went back in time again-and-again."

"And we understand that." Makoto said with a smile.

"Usagi, we have forgiven you for all of that." Ami paused, "Let all of that be a distant memory now."

"Ami's right, Usagi." Setsuna began, "Anything that happened in there made us stronger as a group, as a team. Thanks to you."

"Really?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, we all agree." Hotaru answered.

"Thanks, minna." Replied Usagi.

"Now, let's have that party that we planned while we were in that abandoned hellhole." Haruka smirked.

"I like your thinking, Haruka!" Cheered Usagi.

The others all agreed and they went back to cleaning up before they started on planning on what they should do first for the party.

_'I'm glad Usagi's alright.' Rei thought to herself, 'It's time for things settle down for awhile.' _

Usagi glanced around, looking at her friends as she smiled brightly again.

"Thank you, minna." She said, again.

"You're welcome, Usagi." Rei paused, "We're friends after all."

"And friends stick together." Finished ChibiUsa.

_'I know, and that's why I'm extra happy.' Thought Usagi, 'And now, we will stay all together and we will fight as one!'_

"We should be the ones thanking you, Usagi." Seiya paused, "We wouldn't be who we are today without you."

"It's because of you that helps me make each of you a better person." Usagi paused, "I really don't do much. You're the ones who do most of the work."

"It's because of your kind heart, Usagi." Rei paused, "Your selflessness and kindness helps us be the better versions of ourselves and we want to thank you for that."

"Well, you are welcome!" Replied Usagi, grinning.

_'Yeah, this is why we are a strong group of friends.' She thought to herself, 'Nothing can tare our friendship apart. We even have friends from the past that we can help us. No matter what, I will protect you and the Earth, my friends, I promise you that!' _

Usagi glanced out of the window of the shrine to look up at the blue sky. She took a deep breath and exhaled it before she smiled.

...

The scene starts fading into black as Usagi glanced at her friends yet again before the scene finally came to an end and the dream you had slipped into started to come to an end. You start to wake up, feeling the pain from what you had seen from that horrid dream, the light that you saw inside that mansion and the lessons you learned from the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Starlights and the Moon cats and their battle while they were trapped deep inside that abandoned mansion.

You soon come to ask yourself, _**'Was it all real? Or was it all just a dream?'**_. It is unknown if it was real or not, but you'll never forget what you read and what you saw in your mind. Deep down inside, you feel happy with a bit of sadness from all of the death, pain and anger all of the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Starlights and the Moon cats went through while they were trapped inside.

You take Usagi's words and place them inside your heart, _'Nothing can tare our friendship apart'_. Something tells you that Usagi was right about that. Plus, you've watched "Sailor Moon", so you know about the future. But, you are filled with happiness that no one died that final time and that they all made it out of that mansion together as a team, a strong group of friends.

Soon, a familiar song begins playing within your mind. It fills your heart with even more happiness, but it also makes you start tearing up and you have no idea why you're crying. Maybe it's because of the dream you had. Without a second thought, you began singing along with it:

**_'Gomen ne sunao janakute_**

**_Yume no naka nara ieru_**

**_Shikou kairo wa Sho-To sunzen_**

**_Ima sugu aitai yo_**

**_Nakitaku naru youna Moonlight_**

**_Denwa mo dekinai Midnight_**

**_Datte junjou dou shiyou_**

**_Hatto wa mangekyou_**

**_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare_**

**_Nandomo meguriau_**

**_Seiza no matataki kazoe_**

**_Uranau koi no yukue_**

**_Onaji kuni ni umareta no_**

**_Mirakuru Romansu'_**

_'Our adventure to that abandoned mansion has come to an end. On behalf of the Sailor Senshi, we hope that you learned something from this experience and hope that you will take that remember that lesson for the rest of your life, it might be beneficial in the future for you. I, Sailor Moon, the Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice will continue to fight evil along side with my friends to protect you from the darkness and evils of the universe.' A voice echoes in your mind, 'Thank you for joining us on this adventure, seeing the pain and terror of what that mansion was like, seeing the monster kill my friends time-and-time again and for you to know all of my lies that I told in that place. I hope that you will forgive me for what I did there. I apologize for my actions. In the name of the Moon, I will punish all evil until the Earth and the universe is safe. Thank you, reader, for keeping up with our story.'_

That familiar voice, you know belonged to your hero: Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino. Those words made your heart feel heavy once again. Now you understand the truth behind your dream, maybe it was real and we as fans didn't know about it. Perhaps, there are several stories we as fans don't know what the Sailor Senshi have been through. This is why, we dream, we find stories of these dreams and we read about them. Maybe through these stories, there are lessons we can learn how to grow as a person and try to change the world ourselves, just like the Sailor Senshi. Reader, head the words of Sailor Moon, they can help you in life, believe me. This dream might have not meant something to you, but, at least take something out of it. There were lessons in this story. And if you learned a lesson or two from this story, apply those in life and it will help. Thank you, reader, thank you so very much.


	54. Final Author's Note

**_~Author's Final Note!~ _**

_ Hey everyone, Lia here. I wanted to take this time to thank you for reading this story from the start and end. It was fun to write, but it took a lot of thought and editing to get it just right. I wanted to let you guys know how much your support meant to me: like, it helped me press on with the story to finish it for you all to find out what happened to everyone exactly and how I was gonna end the story. It's because of you guys that I continued on with it. I really didn't think that I wasn't gonna get many readers for it and I was just gonna abandon it. But, thank you all for supporting me and giving me positive feedback of what you liked or disliked from chapters. _

_ I will continue to write more fanfiction that will be similar to "Never Enter the Mansion". But, I gotta admit after writing and finishing this fanfiction, I don't think another fanfiction can take it's place in my heart. I will also take some of your suggestions of games you would like to see me put the "Sailor Moon" characters in, just send me a private message with the title of the game and I will see if I have watched it or not (if I haven't I'll have to watch it before I write). Well, I would like to thank you all again for your support and amazing reviews on this story over the past two years. They really mean a lot to me. I still go back and read them from time-to-time just to relieve those happy memories of when I first received them and read them. I will see you all in the next fic, see you then! _


End file.
